The Potter Twins
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin? Meet Paisley, "Pai" Potter, a girl who is learning how to play the guitar from a neighbour named Dana, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, and in the house of the Snakes; Slytherin. How will she survive her seven years at Hogwarts? Find out in this amazing story!
1. Chapter 1

The Potter twins woke up one June 23rd to the sound of Dudley Dursley, their fat cousin, banging on the door of the bedroom the twins shared.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's my birthday!" he shouted before they heard him pounding down the stairs, presumably to the kitchen.

Paisley Potter groaned, before stretching out her arms and yawning. Both she and Harry wer a bit skinny for their age, but it was preferable to being as big as Dudley. And it wasn't so bad for Paisley, because Dudley never really beat her up, and she guessed Aunt Petunia had probably mentioned something to him about never putting hands on females.

Harry seemed to get the brunt of Dudley's harrassment, while Paisley did catch a lot of taunts and snide remarks, Harry was often beat up by Dudley and his 'gang'.

Paisley often wanted to smack Dudley's head right off his shoulders for that, but she was a quarter of his size and he had his whole gang with him. She couldn't fo any damage, and if she did she'd be locked in the cupboard under the stairs for weeks.

Paisley knew that wouldn't help.

It wasn't so bad, though. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were cruel and horrible to them, but often when they were out of the house Aunt Petunia would be kinder. Harry and Paisley knew better than to mention that to Vernon or Dudley, though.

As she got up, Paisley knocked over her sketchbook. She loved to draw and color, and had always been very good at it. Aunt Petunia had bought the sketchbook for her for Christmas the previous year, giving it to her when her cousin and uncle were out of the house to shop. She'd given Harry a small bag of sweets, as Harry didn't have many personal hobbies.

Paisley had been drawing since she could pick up a pencil, though, and on any surface she could find (other than the walls –she'd never make that mistake again.)

Paisley had hair that was deep, deep red –sort of auburn, and almond-shaped hazel eyes just like her father. Aunt Petunia often remarked that Harry had his mother's eyes and Paisley had her fathers. Paisley knew intuitionally that Aunt Petunia disliked it when they reminded her of her parents. Paisley had a few ideas why, but she wasn't sure and she'd never ask.

Harry had his face buried in his pillow, showing no signs of having heard their cousin.

"Harry," she said, shaking his shoulder to wake him, "you've got to get up. Aunt Petunia will want us to take care of breakfast, and if we don't cook it we won't get a chance to eat any."

The threat of missing breakfast was enough to wake him, although it had happened plenty of times before.

"I'm up, I'm up Pai," he assured her, running his hands through his hair, which if anything seemed to mess it up more. Both Paisley and Aunt Petunia had tried on numerous occasions and with all manner of strategies and hair products to get his hair to lay flat, but it was to no avail. It wasn't even curly or anything, so Paisley didn't understand why it did that.

Her own hair was a little messy and unkempt, but she often spent a few minutes combing it which seemed to help it look a little neater. Aunt Petunia had told her appearances were everything, and from what she'd seen of the world, she was right. People don't like to admit it, but everyone first judges you on how you look and how you act until they have a chance to get to know you. And they might not want to, depending on the first impression.

Paisley pulled on some clothes as Harry did the same. It was undeniably hot out, so Paisley put on a pair of cheap jean-shorts that still fit her from last year, and a loose yellow t-shirt. Paisley was something of a slow grower.

Harry put on some hand-me-down shorts from Dudley and an oversized shirt that had fit Dudley when they were eight.

When they got downstairs, Aunt Petunia handed Paisley the pan of bacon and Harry the pan of eggs.

Paisley swiped a few pieces of bacon and slid a few to harry as well, because the eggs were nowhere near done enough yet.

Dudley was gabbing away about all of the exotic animals he wanted to see, as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talked in low voices that the twins could still hear about a babysitter.

In the end, it was decided a sitter could not be found, and they'd have to go to the zoo. The twins had never been to the zoo, and Harry was decidedly more excited than Paisley. Not that she didn't want to go, she just didn't think it'd be much fun with Dudley and his lackey running amok.

But it wasn't like she had another option, as Vernon didn't trust them to be home alone.

Dudley began wailing and fake-sobbing about how he didn't want them there, but as soon as Piers Polkiss arrived he ceased his act immediately.

Paisley snatched her sketchbook and a spare pencil before they left, wanting to sketch the animals in their habitats.

Additionally, Paisley was taking guitar lessons. Uncle Vernon had been firmly against it, but Paisley had mentioned that it was free and they'd waved her off, loving the idea of having at least one of them out of the house for a few hours a day.

There was a sixteen-year-old girl who lived a few doors down, who treated Paisley kind of like a little sister, and had offered a year prior to teach her acoustic guitar. And since Paisley didn't have her own to play at home, the Dursleys couldn't say too much about it.

Paisley loved anything creative, and she idly sketched pictures of houses or crosswalks as they drove. They were just vague outlines, as they didn't have enough time for her to finish them, and she drew on the backs of the paper, not wanting to waste the good front sides.

When they got to the zoo, they started with some ice cream, and the lady at the counter asked the twins what they wanted before the Dursleys could hurry away.

The twins loved popsicles, and knew their uncle would likely rage at them for getting anything else when they got home, so Paisley got a cherry one and Harry got a lemon one.

When they went through the aquarium and other underwater habitats, Paisley loved it. She had always loved animals, and marine animals fascinated her because they were utterly unlike any other kind of animal. She had a particular affinity for dolphins, as they always seemed so friendly and happy.

She also liked the coyotes, and the bears. She liked almost all of the exhibits, and even the ones she didn't like were still interesting.

Then at lunch, Dudley got a knickerbocker glory and began whining that it wasn't big enough, so Paisley and Harry split it while their aunt hurried to buy him a new one.

It turned out the day was going rather well for the twins, until they got the reptile house.

Dudley and Piers began banging on the glass of what was decidedly the largest snake there, but walked away after a moment.

Paisley and Harry tentatively walked up to the exhibit. "So sorry about him," said Paige.

"He's rather horrible, isn't he?" added Harry.

Paige gave a smile. "At least you don't have to live with him, right? Some people just don't know what it's like to be in captivity."

Harry looked at the informational. "You're from Brazil, then? I bet you miss it there."

Paisley might've been imagining it, but she could've sworn the snake pointed its tail lower on the sign, where it said 'Bred In Captivity.'

"That sucks, you don't even really know your family then," she said sympathetically.

"We sort of know that feeling. We've got out aunt and uncle and cousin, but they don't treat us like family, so I don't think they really count," continued Harry.

That was when Dudley came barreling up to the exhibit, knocking over Harry and Paisley. "Piers! Piers! Look what the twins are making this snake do!"

Suddenly, the glass was gone, much to the surprise of Harry and Paisley. The snake slowly slithered out and away, never to be seen again, and Dudley and Piers were in a terror.

An hour later, and a cup of tea provided by the manager for Aunt Petunia, they went to the car they were both swearing it had snapped at their ankles and tried to kill them.

When they got home, Uncle Vernon was less than pleased with them.

"Both of you!" he snarled, "Up to your room now! You're not coming out for two weeks! I warned you no funny business!"

"We didn't do a thing!" protested Paisley.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!"

Paisley had to keep herself from rolling her eyes and reluctantly followed Harry back up to their room.

Paisley was a little annoyed she'd be missing guitar lessons, but Dana (the teen girl who was teaching her) knew by now that if she didn't show up, she was likely grounded, and not to expect her for a week or two.

In the meantime, Aunt Petunia opened the door only to set their food on their dresser and to retrieve it again a half hour later.

By the end of the two weeks, Harry had taken to making paper airplanes with his old school papers and shooting them at Paisley, and Paisley would swat them away as she tried to sketch, a mildly amused expression on her face.

"Pai," said Harry, "how do we always get punished for things we didn't do?"

"Because Vernon is stupid and Aunt Petunia refuses to oppose him," answered Paisley without skipping a beat.

"Yeah, that's true," he agreed.

The next morning, their door was unlocked and they were permitted out. Harry and Paisley immediately left to go down to the park. They swung on the swings in companionable silence for a while, occasionally commenting on odd passersby.

Their eleventh birthday would be arriving in a couple of weeks, although neither of them really thought much would happen (little did they know.) Maybe if they were lucky Aunt Petunia might get some cupcakes. They could always use Dudley to persuade her. Mention how much he'd love some cake or cupcakes, and Aunt Petunia would be at the bakery in five seconds flat.

That felt a little manipulative to Harry, but to Paisley it was just a means to an end, and a delicious birthday treat was an end that was worth it.

The first night after they were ungrounded, Paisley walked up the street to Dana's house, politely knocking on the door. Mrs. Riley, Dana's mother, answered the door.

"Oh, hello Paisley dear. Dana's just upstairs. She'll be glad you're back, you know she really does think of you as a sister."

Paisley offered a friendly smile and a hello before heading up to Dana's room.

"Pai, you're off punishment then?" asked Dana as Paisley walked in. Paisley nodded, wearing a smile.

"I don't even know why me and Harry were on it in the first place. Okay, so we were at the zoo, because it was Dudley's birthday and they couldn't find a sitter for me and Harry. Anyway, there's this huge snake, and Dudley's just banging on the glass. When he walks away, me and Harry went up to it, and then it wakes up and we're kind of talking, and then Dudley sees that it's awake, and comes bowling over to it, banging on the glass again, and suddenly the glass is gone. The snake escaped, and somehow Vernon blamed me and my brother for it."

"Oh, that's horrible. How could you even be responsible for that?" asked Dana, shaking her head. "Sometimes I swear I just want you and Harry to come live with me. You'd be a hundred times happier. God, how can people treat their own family like that? Anyway, kiddo, let's get started."

Dana pulled out hers, and then the one she'd bought for Paisley, much to her protestations, but Dana insisted if she was going to learn she needed her own guitar. Of course, Vernon wouldn't let her bring it home to practice, but it was still nice to have it. It was a little small, to accommodate her small body, and she loved it very much. She'd written 'Pai Potter' on the neck in a black Sharpie marker she'd borrowed from Dana at the time. Paisley practiced every day except when she was grounded, and Dana never seemed upset or told her she had other plans. Paisley assumed she hung out with her friends mostly when Paisley was grounded.

From what Dana said, Paisley was doing very well. She could play whole songs very well, and it only took her a few days to get the hang of new songs. Dana said she was practically a natural.

Although, drawing and playing the guitar were probably Paige's only talents, other than her wit and vocabulary, but she didn't think that counted. She'd never been good at sports, and she didn't like math enough to join the mathletes, and while she might have been good at a debate team, her aunt and uncle wouldn't let her take up yet another hobby that would distract her from her chores, and she loved her brother too much to leave them all to him.

"Hey, kid, your birthday's the 31st, right?" asked Dana as they finished up.

"Yeah, I'm turning eleven."

"So now that I've got a job and can get you a proper present, what d'you want for your birthday?"

"You don't have to get me anything," Paisley protested.

"Nonsense. You're my little sister. I'm already getting Harry a mixed bag of candy, but I know you better, so what d'you want, Pai?"

Paisley shrugged. "I dunno. You got me the guitar last year, and that's more than enough."

"Birthdays are an annual thing, kid. So are presents."

"I dunno. I like candy, or I can always use some colored pencils."

"Consider it done."

"What, d'you feel like a millionaire now 'cause you get a paycheck, Dana?"

"Yup," responded the teen, popping the 'p'.

Paisley laughed, getting ready to go. It was already nine, and Aunt Petunia would want her to either wash the dishes or fold the laundry, depending on what Harry had opted to do.

"Bye, big sis," said Paisley, hugging Dana before heading out.

Maybe her birthday wouldn't be so bad, at least not if she got to hang out with Dana and Harry all day.

* * *

**So, I'm taking this story over from wintergirlsmith. I don't owe anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

On the day of their birthday, the Potter twins woke early. Paisley excitedly got dressed in a pair of cotton purple shorts and a black shirt and shook Harry awake like she did every morning.

"Lemme sleep, Pai," he grumbled.

"No, it's our birthday. You will not waste even a minute of it. I tricked Dudley into asking Aunt Petunia for a cake to celebrate, so we'll probably get at least thin slices. And anyway, Dana's stopping by with our presents," she replied.

"Dana's coming?"

Dana was the one person who was sort of an adult who they actually liked and who also liked them. They'd grown up with her, albeit Paisley was closer to her than Harry, but they acted like family just the same, and any visits by her were highly anticipated, becasue Aunt Petunia wouldn't let Uncle Vernon do anything particularly cruel while company was in the house. The company being Dana was an added bonus.

"Yeah, and she's got you a birthday present with money from working at the grocery store, so you're at least going to be awake and presentable when she gets here," ordered Paisley.

She swore, Harry would walk around wearing stripes and spots if Paisley didn't help him out.

"Fine, fine," he said, tumbling out of his bed.

Paisley pulled her hair up into a messy bun and waited for her brother, before they both headed downstairs. Just like every morning, Aunt Petunia handed off the rest of the cooking to them. Today it was waffles and bacon, and Paisley noticed Aunt Petunia had cut up pineapple and strawberries to put on the waffles. Aunt Petunia knew the twins favored strawberries and pineapples, as they were slightly sour but still sweet fruits, and she had discreetly done a small kindness for their birthday. It wouldn't seem out of the ordinary to Vernon and Dudley, who had no idea what kind of fruit the twins liked, but they knew their aunt cared for them more than she let on.

Paisley shot her aunt a grateful smile while her uncle's back was turned, and her aunt returned it, before turning her attention to Dudley's excited chatter about the cake. Aunt Petunia had made it herself, which wasn't that unsual, as half the time Aunt Petunia got store-bought cake and half the time she made it herself. Paisley had heard Dudley mention it was 7-Up flavored cake, which was she and Harry's favorite, not that she'd had very much of it in her lifetime. Only occasionally when it was their birthday and Aunt Petunia felt up to making it.

"Paisley go fetch the mail," said Vernon.

Paisley nodded, and turned off the stove as she and Harry finished up breakfast, before walking through to the front door.

For the first time in just about ever, there were letters to her and Harry.

They looked like they were from the same person, and Paisley's was addressed as follows:

Miss P. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Paige quickly folded both of the letters in half and stuffed them into her pocket, knowing her uncle would likely snatch them right from her hands if he saw. And if he didn't, it was certain Dudley would.

She nonchalantly handed him the mail as if nothing strange was going on at all, began eating the two pancakes topped with pineapple chunks that Aunt Petunia had set at her table, with a few strips of bacon on the side. Harry had the same, but strawberries instead of pineapples. It was more than either of them usually got for breakfast.

After breakfast, Paisley all but dragged Harry up to their room.

"What is it? What's going on, Pai?" he asked.

She pulled out the letters. "These came for us in the mail. I hid them because what d'you think Vernon would've done if he saw them?"

"Yeah, fair enough," he said, looking over the way it was addressed. "This is oddly specific," he commented.

Paisley nodded as she carefully opened it, as opposed to Harry's ungraceful ripping.

By the end of the letter, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Harry, this has to be some sort of prank or scam," she said.

He chewed his lip. "Maybe we should ask Aunt Petunia. I mean, we already know what it says, so if she takes it away it won't really matter will it?"

"You're right," said Paisley, "but let's leave one here, just so we still have a copy of it."

They nodded, and left behind Harry's letter.

When they got downstairs, the three Dursleys were in the living room watching the television.

"Aunt Petunia," began Paisley in her best voice, "we had something to ask you."

"What is it, dears?" she asked.

"Well, we –we got some strange letters, from a place called Hogwarts," said Harry.

Their aunt and uncle froze. Dudley looked mildly interested, but in a nosy sort of way.

"What did you say, boy?" said Vernon in a deadly calm voice that scared the twins a little.

"He said we got letters from a place called Hogwarts, which is apparently a magical school, and we were asking Aunt Petunia if she knew anything about it," retorted Paisley.

"DON'T YOU SASS ME, GIRL!"

Aunt Petunia put her head in her hands, and gave a reat heaving sigh.

"I suppose you want to go, then?" said Aunt Petunia.

Vernon was turning purple in the face. "Petunia! You can't possibly allow them to go! We swore we'd stamp out that nonsense when we took them in!"

"Think about it this way, they'll be out of the house for ten months of the year. I suppose it's really their choice if they want to go. Do you?"

"Well," said Paisley, "we don't know very much about it. But I think so, yes."

Aunt Petunia looked gravely resigned. "Dudley go to your room," she commanded.

"But Mummm!"

"GO!" shouted Vernon.

Seeming a little scared now, Dudley retreated to his bedroom.

"Here's all I can tell you," began Aunt Petunia, "it's a school somewhere in the UK for witches and wizards. Yes, magic is real. It's very secretive though, but I suppose you'll learn all about it when you get there. Since you don't live with any adult witches or wizards, they'll likely send someone to escort you to get supplies and such. Your mother went there when she was your age."

Vernon was too upset with all of this to speak.

"I remember your mother used a pet owl to send letters. You'll both have to send it in the normal way and hope it gets there," said Aunt Petunia.

This turn of events made and Aunt Petunia's attitude and demeanor made her wonder if their parents had really died in a car crash. She slowly lifted her hand to the scar on her forehead. Where her brother's was shaped like a lightning bolt, hers was shaped like a crescent moon, and she wondered if perhaps that was not a coincedence.

But something about the state Aunt Petunia was in told them not to ask.

They nodded and went up back to their room to write their letter.

And all of this before lunch!

The finalized letter looked like this:

'Dear Professor McGonagall,

We would very much like to attend Hogwarts, only we don't know how to get there or how to get any of these supplies. Aunt Petunia said you might send an escort since we don't live with a witch or wizard to take us? We hope so, that would be extremely helpful.

As we just got the letter today, and are only writing the letter today, and today IS July 31st, it might be later than July 31st by the time this gets to you.

Sincerely,

Harry and Paisley Potter

Later, Dana came over, and they all had cake. Aunt Petunia seemed very somber, but awarded Harry and Paisley generously thick slices of cake.

Dana had bought Paige a brand-new book of songs to play for the guitar and some high-quality colored-pencils, with a humongous bag of sweets for Harry.

It was their best birthday so far.

A day later, a reply arrived in the form of an insistent barn owl tapping at their window. In confusion, Harry opened the window, and then saw the note it was carrying.

"This must be how they send letters," remarked Paisley as Harry opened it. The owl didn't linger, and immediately flew away again, "Can you write it down?" asked Harry.

"Nah –can't spell it. Oh, alrigh'. It's –it's Voldemort. But don't ask me to say it again," he said, shuddering.

Paisley wondered what was so scary about saying a name.

"Alrigh', here we are," he said as they stepped into a dingy pub –The Leaky Cauldron.

"We're getting our school supplies here?" asked Harry. Hagrid laughed.

"No, o' course not. We go through here to get to Diagon Alley. We get your school stuff from there."

Hagrid was stopped by the barman. "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Oh, no, Tom I'm here on official Hogwarts business y'see."

Then Tom's eyes went to Paisley and Harry, zeroing in on their scars.

"Is –is that -?"

Hagrid nodded. "Tom, this is Paisley and Harry Potter."

"Oh my heavens! What an honor, what an absolute honor," said Tom, rushing to walk over and shake their hands, and before they knew it there was a line of stranger wanting to shake their hands.

Hagrid hadn't mentioned they were famous as well.

After they finally made it out, they went to an alley behind the pub, where Hagrid took out his pink umbrella and tapped a few bricks on the wall, which then moved to open up a doorway.

This was the first Harry and Paisley had seen of magic, and they were amazed.

"Gringotts first, then," said Hagrid.

"What's Gringotts?" asked Paisley.

"The wizarding bank," answered Hagrid.

"Excuse me, but we haven't got any money," Harry pointed out.

"Ha! D'you think yer parents didn't leave you anything?"

They had never thought about it.

The bank was run by goblins, yet another surprise for the Potter twins.

"Hello, I'd like to see the Potters' vault," said Hagrid, before lowering his voice, "an' that business about vault 213."

"Key?" asked the goblin.

Hagrid shuffled through his huge coat and eventually pulled out a small golden key, handing it to the goblin.

"Follow me," he said, and they did.

They rode a minecart on what felt like a very precarious track that went very fast and had many twists and turns. Paisley and Hagrid were ready to vomit, but Harry seemed to enjoy it.

Their vault was practically overflowing with gold, and Hagrid quickly explained the monetary system.

"Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle."

As if it was simple.

Then they went to Ollivander's, which Hagrid informed them was a wand shop.

Harry went first, working his way through a multitude of wands before a wand made of holly wood with a phoenix-feather core found him.

Ollivander remarked that it was very strange that wand chose him, as the phoenix who gave that feather gav e only one other, which went into the wand of You-Know-Who.

Paisley thought this was very strange as well.

"Oh!" said Hagrid as Paisley was starting to go through the wands. "I almost forgot yer birthday presents!"

"Hagrid you really don't have to –" began Harry.

"None of that! I know, I'll get you both a pet. Can't be toads –those went out of fashion decades ago. That leaves owls and cats –well, Kneazles, but still cats. Owls are useful for sending letters, an' Kneazles are very intuitive. If either of yeh want one we'll wait 'til you finish gettin' yer wands, and then we'll go."

Paisley thought that while owls may be useful, she didn't have anyone to write to, and she quite liked cats.

"Uh," said Paisley, "I don't want to inconvenience you, but if we go after I get my wand I can pick out the cat and everything. If it's no trouble."

"Of course not, Paisley. If yeh want a cat, then tha's exactly what yeh'll get. It is yer birthday after all, and I suspect it's been a while sence yeh've had a good birthday present."

Paisley would've mentioned Dana, but she guessed Hagrid meant from a parental figure.

Ollivander handed her a pear wood wand, unicorn hair and ten inches, flexible. She waved it and a vase shattered.

"No, no . . ." Ollivander murmured.

Paisley was somewhat fascinated by all of the different wands, and interested by 'the wand chooses the wizard –or witch.' She wondered just how true that was.

Then he handed her THE wand. Thirteen inches, made of rowan wood with dragon heartstring core. She could feel immediately that this was the right one. She waved it around, and it shot green and silver sparks.

As soon as she payed for it, they left for the pet shop, called Magical Menagerie.

"Paisley, the Kneazles an' cats are over there. Harry, if yeh want an owl, they're over there, if yeh want a cat as well, follow Paisley. Come back here when yeh've found what you want. And make sure to grab food as well, and Paisley pick up a toy or two."

Paisley felt a surge of immense gratitude to this kindly man who had never met them but seemed to care more about them than the Dursleys ever had.

She slowly walked through the cat aisle, and within seconds a shop attendant found her.

"Hello, there, anything I can help you with?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm looking for a cat –Hagrid said something about Kneazles, but I'm not sure what those are," she admitted.

"Well, a Kneazle looks just like cat, and is basically a cat +. Kneazles are very intuitive, and can sniff out people with bad intentions."

"That sounds rather useful," remarked Paisley.

"Yes, they are. These are the ones we have currently, there's lots of kittens and grown cats, depending on which you'd prefer."

"I'd prefer a kitten, not because it's cuter, just 'cause I want to train it myself, and they say it's harder to train a cat who's already grown up."

"Of course. Here are our Kneazle kittens."

Paisley looked them all over carefully. There was a white one, a tabby one, a ginger one, one with different patches of color, a black one, and then there was the one Paisley wanted.

He was Siamese, with bright blue eyes that Paisley immediately adored.

"Can I –Can I buy that one?" she asked quietly, pointing to him.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll go get you a pet carrier, but after a while he should start following at your heels."

The lady returned a minute later with a blue pet carrier and scooped the baby Kneazle into it.

"We've gotta go find Hagrid –he brought me and my brother here, he's getting us pets for Hogwarts as birthday gifts," said Paisley, and the woman walked with her back to Hagrid, where Harry was already standing with another female attendant carrying a gorgeous snowy owl.

"Yeh both sure, then?" asked Hagrid, and the twins quickly nodded, and Hagrid payed for the animals as well as some food for them both and a toy for the Kneazle.

After that they went to Madam Malkin's to get their wizard robes. There they met a small boy with a large ego.

Paisley didn't know it then, and if you'd told her she wouldn't have believed you, but that boy would grow to become one of her best friends over the years.

"Hello," said the blonde boy, "is it your first year at Hogwarts, too?"

Harry nodded as Paisley said "Yeah."

"D'you know what house you're going to be in?"

The twins merely had a blank look.

"Well, nobody really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin. All my family has been. I think I'd just curl up and die if it placed me in Hufflepuff."

The twins had no idea what he was talking about, but neither wanted to appear stupid.

"You two aren't Muggle-born are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Hagrid had explained to them what a Muggle was, and told them sometimes non-magical people had magical children, which were called Muggle-borns.

"No. Our parents went to Hogwarts, but they're not exactly alive anymore," said Paisley in a casual tone.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything," he said quickly.

"That's alright," Harry said, "it was a long time ago."

Then they were finished, so they left, not bothering to introduce themselves. The boy practically screamed arrogant.

When they got home, they just sat on their beds in wonder for a while. They had a blast getting their wands and stuff for Hogwarts.

* * *

Their day been so fantastical, so utterly unbelievable.

But they looked around at their school supplies and new pets and had no choice but to believe it. Paisley excitedly opened her kitten's carrier and threw it aside. He immediately ran under her bed, and she gave a groan of dissatisfaction.

"What're you going to name him?" asked Harry.

"Bentley," she said. "His name will by Bentley."

Then she forcefully pulled him out from under the bed, much to Bentley's displeasure. "Calm down," she cooed, setting him on top of her bed. He wandered around a bit, digging his claws into the ratty old comforter on her bed.

"What're you naming your owl?" she asked, petting Bentley as he warmed up to her, purring at her touch.

"Hedwig, I think," he told her. He'd been looking through one of their textbooks, which was presumably where he got the name. Looking at the owl, Paisley thought it suited her.

"Oh! I just realized I should probably bring my guitar to Hogwarts!"

"Oh yeah, you're not going to be able to have lessons, 'cause it's boarding school," he said, as though she hadn't just realized that herself.

"Yeah, I'd figured that out," she muttered.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, Paisley," he responded sassily.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I don't think Dana has work today, so I'm going to go down and get my guitar and the songbooks and everything. We still have a month, but I don't want to forget it, and I think Dana and her mom are going on vacation for three weeks."

"Have fun," he said as she left, rolling her eyes.

Dana helped her pack the guitar and the picks and everything into the case that had come with the guitar.

"Have fun, kid. Learn something new, at least," said Dana.

No problem there, thought Paisley.

"What you're trying to say is 'Don't spend all your time sketching and strumming,' right?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's boarding school. Stay up late, sneak around and explore, get into a little bit of trouble now and then. Just not too much trouble, because as your big sister I'm supposed to be responsible and tell you to follow all the rules. Anyway, see you at Christmas, right?"

"Yes. And I'm not going to see you before I leave, am I?"

"Probably not, Pai. We're leaving for Greece in a few days, and we're not coming back until like two days before school. When d'you leave?"

"September first."

Dana nodded. "We start the last few days of August. I'll skip that day and take you and Harry to the train."

"You don't have to –"

"Would you rather Petunia and Vernon took you?"

No, but she didn't think she was allowed to tell Dana about magic, and Platform Nine and three Quarters would raise some questions. Not to mention Hagrid told them they had to walk through a wall to get to it.

"No, but there's something Aunt Petunia needs to discuss with the headmaster, so it's easier for her to just take me."

Dana shrugged. "Alright then. If I have time between everything I'll stop by and see you two before you leave. If not, love you, and be good, but not too good," said Dana.

Paisley nodded. "Yeah, of course. Love you too," she said, before leaving, the guitar case slung across her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Said it in the first chapter. I don't owe Harry Potter, or Paisley, or Dana, they belong to wintergirlsmith.**

* * *

Paisley paged through all of her books, but didn't really read them or absorb them, just a few random tidbits.

After only two days of having him, Bentley had become very attached to her, and followed at her heels wherever she went. She trained him to be an outdoor cat, taking him outside to use the bathroom like a dog, because they didn't have a litter box and Paisley wouldn't have wanted to clean it anyway.

He was a little feisty, and would hiss whenever Vernon walked by, much to the twins' amusement. The Siamese Kneazle slept on Paisley's bed, either on her back or curled into her side (as she slept on either her stomach or her side.)

September first dawned bright and early, and Harry checked and triple-checked that they both had all of their things packed. Paisley was sure she already did.

As it happened, she hadn't gotten to see Dana before the start of term, because as soon as they'd returned from Greece there was a flurry of preparation for Dana's school year and then she started school and then she had to work. Paisley was a little upset, but she knew she'd see her pseudo-big-sister for Christmas, which was just a few months away.

Just before they left for King's Cross train station, Aunt Petunia gave Paisley a small gift.

Two bottles of nail polish, one silver and one mint green. "In case you want to paint them while you're there," she said quietly, so Vernon wouldn't overhear from the next room.

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia," she said back, before carefully placing them into her trunk.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Aunt Petunia answered it to see none other than Dana Riley at the door.

"Hey, are the kids still here? I've got some pens and stuff for them, you know school supplies," Paisley heard her say.

"Yes, you can head up to their room," said Aunt Petunia.

Paisley hurried up the stairs, and Dana arrived in their room a moment later.

"So, I'm skipping third period for this, but it's worth it. I went and bought you both some school supplies," she said. She had two plastic bags, and set one down beside each of them.

Paisley opened hers to find a pack of pens, and a pack of mechanical pencils, along with a tan pencil bag that had a peach-colored rose on it. There were also two plain notebooks, one green and one blue, and a pack of assorted highlighters. And a bag of Jolly Rancher chews, because Dana knew how much they both loved candy. Paisley saw Harry had gotten very similar supplies, and they both gave Dana huge hugs with their skinny arms.

"Ah, it's no problem. Gotta make sure my sis and brother got what they need, don't I?"

Neither of the twins mentioned they'd been asked to write with quills and on parchment. They could still use the supplies for notes, and it was the thought that counted.

"Alright, I gotta get back to school. My mum would kill me if she knew I ditched a class. Have a good term, kids," she said, before leaving.

"You ever feel like Dana loves us more than our blood relatives?" asked Harry as they grabbed their things, preparing to leave.

"All the time," responded Paisley, her new supplies now packed into her trunk.

Aunt Petunia and Vernon didn't stay behind to see them onto the train. They walked them in and then left, leaving Dudley in the car.

"Through the barrier, then?" asked Harry.

Paisley nodded, before running straight at the brick wall, feeling a little anxious and a little foolish. Bentley gave a terrified mewl from his carrier.

And then they crossed through, and found themselves on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Owls hooted, and cats wound their way through the crowd, and there were all different types of people.

A moment later, Harry came through.

"Whoa," he said.

"I know, right?" said Paisley. "Well, we might as well get on the train, then."

They found an empty compartment, thankfully, but had a little trouble getting their trunks onto the rack.

"Need help?" said a boy from the doorway.

They turned to see a boy about thirteen, with a head of red hair, more orange than red though, unlike Paisley.

"Yeah, that'd be great," answered Harry. He nodded, before leaning his head to the side and saying "Oy! Fred! C'mere and help!"

Then an identical of the first boy appeared, and Paisley realized they'd stumbled across another set of twins.

"I'm George Weasley by the way," said the first one.

"And I'm Fred. They say we're identical, but we all know I'm the better-looking twin," said the second one.

"We're twins, too," said Harry, pointing at himself and Paisley, "just obviously not identical."

"I'm Paisley and this is Harry. Potter, that is," said Paisley.

"You mean like the Ones-Who-Lived?" asked Fred, a little shocked.

"Uh, I didn't realize people called us that, but yes if you're referring to surviving an attack from Voldemort, that's us," Paisley answered.

"Woah," said George, picking up Harry's trunk as Fred picked up hers, "have you really got the scars?"

Paisley lifted up her sidebangs as Harry did the same, revealing their complementary scars.

"Wicked!" they said in unison. "Well, I hope you're in Gryffindor with us," George said to them.

"Anyway, we're gonna go look at Lee's tarantula. Cool to meetcha," said Fred, and they disappeared.

"That was strange," said Paisley, "I don't know why everyone's so interested in us. All we did was not die, and it's not like we even remember that."

"Yeah," agreed Harry.

That was when a ginger-haired boy their age knocked on the compartment window.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, a little tentatively, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said Harry.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my sister, Paisley," he said.

"Hello," Paisley said.

"No way! Not the Potter twins?"

"Uh, I guess so," answered Harry.

"Whoa! Have you really got –"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Harry lifted up his bangs. A little annoyed, Paisley lifted hers up too.

"Cool!" he said.

As the two boys began to talk, Paisley opened up Bentley's pet carrier. "C'mon, Bentley," she said, and he hopped onto her lap, watching Ron with perceptive blue eyes.

A chubby boy stopped by to ask if they'd seen his toad.

"Poor guy, he's got a toad!" said Ron once he left. "I shouldn't talk though, I've got Scabbers here."

He opened up his jacket to reveal a sleeping rat that was simultaneously outrageously old and outrageously ugly.

Bentley fixed his eyes on him and began to hiss.

"What's wrong with your cat? Keep him away from Scabbers!" said Ron.

Paisley rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with Bentley. Maybe there's something wrong with your rat."

"There's nothing wrong with Scabbers!"

Paisley sighed and pulled out her songbook for her guitar, which was laying carefully across the lid of hers and Harry's trunks. She flipped through some of the songs, and was glad to see the acoustic notes for 'Skinny Love' were there. She liked that song very much, because of the way it sounded and the way the notes hit just right.

Just as Ron was preparing to show Harry a spell, a girl with thick bushy brown hair and teeth a little too large for her mouth appeared.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said.

"We already told him we haven't seen it," huffed Ron. Paisley wasn't sure she liked Ron very much.

"Oh? Are you doing magic? Let's see it then," said the girl, before sitting in the open seat next to Ron and looking at him expectantly.

"Er, alright. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow," he said, a little timidly.

There were no results.

"Is that even a real spell?" asked the girl condescendingly. Paisley agreed, but knew having a superior and condescending attitude doesn't win over lots of friends. Quite the opposite.

You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, said her aunt's voice into her mind.

* * *

The girl said something about houses, and mentioned she thought Gryffindor was the best, which Ron seemed to agree with. Paisley remembered Hagrid had said their parents had been in Gryffindor, and that Slytherin was the worst house or something.

Paisley didn't know what really made one house better than another, and wondered how that would even be decided. Better at what? Or just in general? What things would factor into the deciding of the best house? And wasn't it all just a matter of opinion anyway?"

But she voiced none of these thoughts.

A while later, Hermione disappeared to get changed and Paisley was just about to follow her when three boys appeared. One of them was the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's, and there were two burly boys flanking him.

"They're saying the Potter twins are here. Is it true then?" he asked.

"We prefer to go by Paisley and Harry," said Paisley without skipping a beat.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron sniggered.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley."

"You take that back right now Malfoy!" said Ron. One of the goons looked like he was going to punch Ron, but before he could Scabbers leapt at him and bit him. Bentley hissed at the scene before jumping into his pet carrier, shrinking into the corner.

Paisley rolled her eyes before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

When she came back Malfoy and the goons were gone, but Hermione was back, and Bentley was mewling for her.

When they got to the castle, Paisley was in nothing short of awe. It had many towers and turrets, and reminded her of the Disney castle on the logo.

Paisley had always wanted to go to Disneyland.

Hagrid called all the first years over to him, where they got in boats in groups of four. Paisley and Harry got in a boat with Ron and Hermione, and they took off through the water.

Paisley had never felt such a sense of wonder. Her hazel eyes had stretched much wider than their normal almond-shape, and she didn't speak a word.

It was a little chilly, and she'd thrown the cheap gray hoodie Aunt Petunia had bought for her over her robes, but the chill still found her. Paisley didn't mind though, she preferred the temperature to be slightly too cold rather than slightly too hot. Harry was shivering though, and so were Ron and Hermione.

When they got to the castle, they were led to a chamber off the side of the Great Hall, and left to wait.

She heard Ron nervously ask Harry if he knew anything about the Sorting, and say that his brother had said they had to fight a troll.

Which was completely ridiculous, and Paisley wondered how anyone could believe that. She'd known about magic and Hogwarts for all of a month, and even she knew better.

Draco Malfoy walked up to she and Harry.

"I see you're hanging out with Weasley. I can help you out, though, show you the right sort of wizard to be friends with," he said arrogantly.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I think I can decide the right sort for myself, thanks," Harry spat.

Draco turned to Paisley, who shrugged.

"That was a rude thing to say," she said to Malfoy, "and kind of weird, too, but sure." And she mildly shook his hand.

Malfoy looked miffed, like he didn't quite know what to make of the Potter girl.

Most people didn't, to be honest.

"Pai, why did you shake his hand?" Harry asked her.

"I don't like to write people off," answered Paisley.

Ron curled his lip at her, about to say something that Paisley had no doubt would be extremely rude and/or annoying, when a woman appeared. She had a stern expression and black hair worn in a tight knot on the top of her head, and serious-looking spectacles.

"I am Professor McGonagall. You all are about to enter the Great Hall, where you will each be Sorted into your different houses. There are four different houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family at Hogwarts. You will live together, eat together, and have class together. I hope you all become an asset to whichever house you enter."

They followed her in a neat single file line. The Great Hall was filled with older students who were all sitting at one of four tables. Most of them were watching them, and Paisley felt more than a few eyes on she and Harry.

There was a hat sitting on a wobbly three-legged stool in the front of the hall. Suddenly it opened and began singing, explaining the four different houses.

Paisley wasn't sure what house she'd really fit into, but somehow she knew it wasn't Hufflepuff.

She watched as Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, along with that Neville boy, surprisingly. Then Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, as expected. A few students later, it was Harry's turn.

The hat deliberated for a minute or two, and the entire hall seemed to be holding their breath. Then it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

One of the tables erupted in cheering, and some of them were screaming 'We got Potter!'

Only one of us, though, thought Paisley, although she knew it was possible she could go there too. They were starting to make her not want to be in that house at all, although she did want to be near her brother. They'd been physically near each other for almost their whole lives. Even if they weren't in the same room, they were never very far.

The Gryffindors seemed to all be beaming at her, expecting her to join them as well as she walked up to the stool. She sat down and McGonagall dropped the old hat onto her head.

'Hmm,' said the hat thoughtfully, 'a little tricky. Are you like your brother then?'

'What do you mean?' Paisley thought in reply.

'He was adamant not to be in Slytherin. What about you?'

'I don't really care what house I get. Well, not Hufflepuff.'

'You wouldn't make a good Hufflepuff anyway, Paisley Potter. There's plenty of wit here, and an outside-the-box mentality. Very brave, too, and very protective of those you love. But also a little closed off. You're not judgmental, but you also don't trust people in general. A certain disregard for the rules. Authority does not equate to respect in your mind, does it? I suppose it's either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, then. Hmm. I'd have to say

SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

A little startled by the abrupt scream, she jumped from the stool. McGonagall looked at her curiously, before pointing at one of the tables, which was erupting in cheers. Lots of older students high-fived her and ruffled her hair as she passed, and she sat down in between a boy and a girl. She knew neither of them. Malfoy was a few seats down, and gave her a pleased smile.

To Paisley's relief, Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. Relieved because Harry would at least have someone he knew in that house with him, and relieved that Ron wasn't in her house.

Dumbledore introduced himself and made a strange speech before telling them the third-floor corridor was strictly off-limits to anyone who didn't want to die.

"Why exactly is there something that could kill us in our school?" asked Paisley rhetorically to herself. The two classmates beside her snickered, but she wasn't trying to be funny.

After the feast, where Paisley had more food than she would've had in a week at the Dursleys' (even though she still hadn't eaten that much) one of the prefects walked all the first years down to the Slytherin dorms. Paisley looked around in interest and wonder. The staircases were moving, and the paintings spoke and left their frames to join others.

The prefect stood before them.

"Alright, all of you listen up! This is important," he said, gathering the attention of every single first year.

"The thing about us Slytherins is most of the school hates us or at the very least thinks badly of us. Even your fellow first years will doubtlessly be prejudiced against you. For this reason, nothing less than complete house unity will be accepted. This means that you treat your housemates like you'd treat your family. It means if someone is runnning late to class, you cover for them. If someone is being harrassed, you have their back. If someone is hurt, you walk them right to the hospital wing. If another Slytherin needs help in any way, whether they're older or younger or the same age, whether you're best friends or hate each other, you help them no matter what. This house would be in chaos if we did not stick together. Is that understood?"

They all nodded.

"Now, the rules specific to us Slytherins are on the bulletin board on that wall over there. You'd best memorize them, because you're expected to know and follow them. Girls' dorms are over there, boys' dorms are on the right. If you need anything, I am Marcus Flint, feel free to seek help."

Then he disappeared into the boys' dorms, and Paisley wandered over with the rest of the new Slytherins to read the rules, missing her brother already.

1.) Students are expected to be in the dorms by nine o'clock on weeknights (see exceptions below).

2.) Students are expected to be in the dorms by eleven o'clock on weekends.

3.) Any physical violence will result in two weeks of detention.

4.) Slytherin students will not cause any loud commotion in the Slytherin dorms that can be heard from outside of it.

5.) Students will demonstrate house unity at all times.

Paisley shrugged. These rules weren't so bad, although she'd always thought rules were a bit . . . restrictive.

She wasn't used to having a curfew. The Dursleys didn't care how late she and Harry were out of the house so long as they were up to make breakfast in the morning.

She followed the other first year girls into the dormitory.

The girls dorm was a circular room with walls made of silver bricks, and they had full-sized large four-poster beds with canopies. Paisley loved them immediately. She knew which one was hers because her trunk was in front of it, which was distinguishable by the black soft guitar case and the blue pet carrier conatining a whining kitten. Paisley hurried over and let Bentley out, who purred and rubbed his head against her hand before jumping onto her bed.

Paisley opened her trunk and pulled out all of her school supplies, including the things from Dana. She began packing everything into the messenger bag she'd bought to carry her books around when another girl came over and introduced herself, holding out a hand.

"Hi," said the girl. Paisley looked up to see a girl with light brown hair and shockingly blue eyes.

"Hi," said Paisley.

"I'm Emily Maywell, but most people call me Emmy," she said.

"I'm Paisley Potter. People call me Pai," she said. Well, people being Dana and Harry, but still.

"That's a cool name. I like the alliteration," said Emily.

"Thanks, me too," replied Paisley. This girl had obviously come from a Wizarding family, and yet she didn't say a thing about Paisley Potter having survived an attack from Voldemort, which Paisley was immensely grateful for.

"What are those?" asked the girl pointing to her Muggle supplies as two of their other roommates came over.

"Uh, well these are pens and pencils, they're writing tools. A lot easier than quills, to be honest."

"You grew up with Muggles, right?" asked one of the other girls. Paisley nodded. Yeah, my aunt and uncle. Anyway, this girl who's like sixteen is like a big sister to me, and she has a job now. She doesn't know I'm a witch, and didn't know I was going to a magic school, so she bought me and my brother a bunch of school supplies."

"Wow, I can't imagine what it'd be like to live with Muggles," said one of the other girls. "I'm Daphne Greengrass, by the way."

"What are those?" asked Emily, pointing at the highlighters and notebooks.

"We call these highlighters," explained Paisley, "you –well, it's easier to show you."

She opened up a notebook and wrote down a bunch of random words, before opening the neon-green highlighter and highlighting 'pineapple.'

"You do that to make a word or phrase or whatever stand out in a textbook or when you take notes, to show what's really important," she said. "And these are just paper."

"Whoa, that's so cool," said Daphne.

Paisley shrugged.

"Hey what's that?" asked the other girl, pointing at her guitar case. Paisley slid it over to her spot on the floor, and unzipped it open to reveal her guitar. That was when the last roommate joined them.

She had thick black curls that fell down past her shoulders and her eyes were big and green.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Ashlynn Castellanos," she said.

"Hi," said Paisley, "I'm Paisley Potter."

Ashlynn seemed a little shy, but her eyes hinted something devious was going on beneath the surface.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," said the only girl who had not introduced herself.

"Anyway, this is a guitar," said Paisley, "haven't you ever heard one before?"

The other girls shook their heads except for Ashlynn.

"My aunt on my mother's side had one of those. She's American, and whenever she visits she always brings it."

"I've never seen one," said Daphne.

"I've seen violins and violas before," said Pansy, "but not a guitar."

"And cellos," said Emily, "it looks a little like a cello."

Paisley smirked. "No, this is much different from a cello. Here, let me show you."

She pulled out the songbook Dana had bought her and flipped to one of her favorite songs. It was called 'Heartless' by Kanye West, and luckily there were acoustic notes for just about everything.

Paisley began strumming, singing the words softly.

"Whoa, you play wickedly!" said Emily.

"Thanks. My friend Dana's been teaching me for a year."

Bentley began rubbing against her, and she absent-mindedly stroked his head.

"Oh, he's gorgeous!" said Emily.

"Can I pet him?" asked Ashlynn.

Paisley nodded. "Yeah. His name's Bentley."

The girls began cooing and fawning over Bentley, who absolutely adored the attention.

Paisley continued organizing her supplies for class the following day. She then realized they didn't have schedules.

"Oh, we'll get those at breakfast tomorrow," Daphne assured her.

Paisley then changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and an old t-shirt and got ready for bed along with all her roommates. She decided that as roommates went, they weren't so bad. She still missed Harry, though she supposed she'd have to deal with that.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Said it in the first chapter. I don't owe Harry Potter, or Paisley, or Dana, they belong to wintergirlsmith.**

* * *

Paisley woke up early. The elaborate wall-clock hanging in between her bed and Emily's said it was five-twenty-one, and class didn't start until eight. She got up and showered though, running a brush through her dark red hair and taking a few moments to put silver nail polish on. When that was done, she put on her clothes and her robes, tying her silver-and-green tie before studying herself in the bathroom mirror. And it was still only a little after six. Breakfast started at six-thirty.

* * *

Ashlynn and Daphne had just woken up, and Daphne was waking up Pansy as Emily groaned and sat up.

"Morning already?" asked Emily. Paisley chuckled and nodded, and the girls all flocked to the bathroom. Paisley was glad she'd gotten to it first. The bathroom had five showers, but for some reason it only had one mirror, and doubtless they would be fighting over it soon enough. Paisley picked up her messenger bag full of books and supplies and slung it over her shoulder, waiting for some of the other girls to walk with.

Ashlynn emerged first, completely ready. "Wanna walk with me?" asked Paisley. Ashlynn nodded and they set off, Paisley bringing Bentley. She'd let him wander around the grounds for the school day. She knew as soon as she appeared in the doorway of the school he'd come running back to her, and he was too smart to go in the Forbidden Forest. Paisley let him out just before she and Ashlynn went into breakfast.

Harry wasn't there yet, and Paisley was mildly concerned he'd oversleep and be late, but she was hoping the other Gryffindors would wake him up on time.

Paisley sat in between Ashlynn and a first year Slytherin boy.

"Hello," he said, "my name's Theo Nott. Well, Theodore, but I like Theo better."

He said it a little shyly, and he seemed embarrassed at speaking.

"Hi. I'm Paisley Potter," she said.

"Wicked," he replied, just as Marcus Flint began handing out their schedules.

* * *

They had Transfiguration and Charms that day, History of Magic the next, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy on Wednesday, Herbology on Thursday, and a double round of Potions on Friday. Paisley was kind of glad they had them spread out that way, as opposed to taking every class every day.

Paisley made friends with Theo quickly, as they were both a little outside of normal. Theo was a little quiet and shy, and he blushed a lot no matter who he was talking to, although he seemed to be very witty and smart.

Ashlynn was kind of shy like that too, although much more cunning and devious than Theo seemed to be.

The three of them set off for Transfiguration together, but got a little lost. They were late to Transfiguration, and McGonagall gave them a stern look before telling them to take their seats and begin an essay about what they thought Transfiguration was and what they knew about it already.

Looking around, Paisley noticed Harry and Ron weren't there yet. She was worried again that they'd overslept.

Professor McGonagall, it turned out, could turn herself into a cat and back at will, which was beyond awesome to Paisley. She was still in cat form when Harry and Ron entered. They looked relieved, thinking the teacher wasn't there yet, but then McGonagall transformed back and they were proven wrong with another stern look.

All in all, Transfiguration didn't seem too bad to Paisley. But then, the first day of class was always easy.

It seemed they had most of their classes with the Gryffindors, as they shared Charms as well. Professor Flitwick was very cheery and joyful, and encouraged them all through class, giving out points for everything.

An idea occurred to Paisley, and she leaned over to Harry, sitting on her left side.

"Hey, I bet Slytherin gets more points than Gryffindor this year," she said.

He met her eyes, a competitive glint appearing in both of their expressions.

"You're on, Pai," he said, before turning back to the charm they were being taught.

* * *

They had the rest of the day off, and the first thing Paisley did was go to the front doors and call for Bentley, who came running, a little tan and black blur across the yard. He followed her inside, and she carefully looked him over, checking for any damages. She was glad to find that there were none.

Paisley, Ashlynn and Theo went to the Great Hall for lunch then, sitting amongst the other Slytherins. Malfoy was talking excitedly about their flying lesson, which was the next day after History of Magic. Apparently, first years weren't allowed on the team, but he was still excited to be on a broomstick, although of course he boasted that he rode all the time back at home, which was probably true.

Daphne sat down next to Paisley, who was sitting across from Ashlynn and next to Theo.

"So," she said, lowering her voice so that the conversation stayed between the two of them. "What do you think about Draco?"

"Draco? What d'you mean?" asked Paisley in confusion.

"D'you, you know, like him?"

"Well I mean, he seems okay, I guess, although he talks about himself a lot," answered Paisley.

"No, I mean d'you like him?"

Paisley's mouth dropped open. "No, not at all. Why d'you ask?"

"'Cause Pansy has a thing for him, and apparently they've been betrothed since before they were born," said Daphne.

"Betrothed? Do people still do that?"

"Wizards in pureblood society do. Anyway, I was just asking because if you did I'd tell you to watch out for Pansy. She's my friend, but she's a little obsessive, not to mention possessive. But you should get along fine."

Paisley shrugged. She could care less who was betrothed or who liked who. She was just here to learn magic.

Then Emily opened up what was apparently a Wizarding newspaper. The front page said 'BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS'.

* * *

It went on to say that the vault that had been broken into had been emptied previously that day, and Paisley remembered Hagrid had taken a small brown package out of an otherwise empty vault, and wondered if it was the same vault. She'd have to discuss it with Harry, who was just walking in. She stood and walked over to him with alarming speed, grabbing his arm.

"Harry, I've got something to talk to you about," said Paisley. He nodded and they stood just outside of the Great Hall, as students of all ages filed past them.

"So there was a break-in at Gringotts on the day we were there, but the article said it had already been emptied earlier that day, and I was thinking –remember that suspicious vault Hagrid had to go to? What is that was the vault that was broken into?"

"Hm. It could be. I wonder what that package was, though?"

"Me too. But anyway, I just wanted to let you know in case you didn't see the paper. So how's the Gryffindors? Did you wake up on time?"

"Yeah, Neville woke us all up. Probably would've slept until noon if he hadn't."

"Yes, that would've been bad," Paisley agreed.

So how're the Slytherins? Ron says Slytherins are awful. Well, he said he didn't mean you, but that was after I reminded him my sister was a Slytherin."

"I don't concern myself with what he thinks, but the Slytherins really aren't bad. Okay, so some of them are weird, but none of them seem really mean or anything. At least, not to me."

"That's good. Make any friends?"

Paisley rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Honestly, most of them don't seem to know how to handle me. It's probably because I'm different than them."

"Well, they've probably never encountered that before."

"I suppose. I don't know. I did make two friends, though. Ashlynn Castellanos and Theo Nott."

Harry nodded. "I've made friends with all of my dorm mates. That girl, Hermione Granger, seems like she should've been a Ravenclaw."

"I know, I was in class with her too."

"Stop sassing me, Pai. Ron doesn't like her, though. I kind of feel bad for her, most of the other first years think she's annoying, although they smiled and were nice to her every time she got us house points today."

"But why?" Paisley asked, "does Ron not like her or something?"

He nodded, standing. Thankfully Draco didn't ask where they were going. Because they weren't that rude, they would've let him come, but they didn't particularly want to hear about Malfoy's totally awesome life anymore. That boy talked way too much about himself.

Ashlynn noticed Paisley's nails as the three of them were walking.

"Crap! I didn't even think to bring nail polish!"

"That's alright, you can use mine, and I'm sure the other girls have brought some, too."

"Yeah, thanks Pai. You're the best."

"Yeah, probably. Well, I'd bet my life Pansy and Daphne brought tons of beauty stuff."

"Yes, they seem like the type, don't they?" Ashlynn agreed.

Theo nodded. "The princess types," he added quietly.

Then they got to the lake. It was very beautiful. The water was black, which added a lot of mystery to it. She'd heard some fourth-year say there was a giant squid in it. Paisley wondered if that was true.

The Quidditch pitch was off in the distance.

"Hey," she said, "what's Quidditch?"

They both looked at her in shock. Ashlynn slowly shook her head.

"I keep forgetting you grew up with Muggles," said Theo.

"Quidditch is the Wizarding sport," said Ashlynn.

"How do you play?" asked Paisley.

"Well, there's seven players," said Theo.

"One seeker, one keeper, two beaters, and three chasers per team. The balls used are the bludgers, the quaffle, and the golden snitch. The seeker flies around and looks for the snitch, and when the snitch is caught the game is over. The keeper guards the goal posts, and the chasers try to throw the quaffle into the other team's goal posts. The beaters hit bludgers around to slow down the other players, like if they see the opposite team's seeker going for the snitch, they try to whack him with a bludger," explained Ashlynn.

"Oh, and it's played in the air, on broomsticks," she added as an afterthought. Theo nodded with her explanation.

"I was just wondering 'cause Malfoy was talking about how upset he was first years aren't allowed to play on the Quidditch teams."

"Yeah," said Theo, "Draco can be a brat sometimes."

"He doesn't seem that bad, just self-centered," said Paisley.

"Yeah, that about sums Draco up," agreed Theo as they sat down.

Ashlynn pulled out a piece or parchment, and began their charms homework.

"You're starting that already?" asked Paisley.

Ashlynn nodded, her quill scratching across the parchment, using their Transfiguration textbook as a makeshift desk.

"You know we have a week to do that, right?" said Paisley.

"Yeah, but if I get it done now, I don't have to worry about it later. And we'll probably get more homework in other classes, and I don't want it all to be piled up for the weekend."

"Fair enough," agreed Paisley. Ashlynn just kept writing.

They went back inside later, heading down to the Slytherin common room.

They found Draco, Crabbe and Goyle talking in hushed voices and sniggering every few minutes.

Paisley sat on one of the leather couches next to Pansy. "What's up with them?" she asked, nodding at the boys.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "They've challenged Potter and the Weasel to a duel," she revealed.

Paisley's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "A duel?"

"Yes. At midnight nonetheless."

"And my brother agreed to this?"

"Apparently. At first Draco was just going to nark on them to Filch and let them get caught, but then Ember and Daphne told him that would make him look like he was scared of Potter. Now his pride won't let him do that."

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but for some reason Draco and your brother have this rivalry thing going on."

"My brother has a penchant for acting on impulse. Well, so do I, but my impulse decisions are rarely so stupid."

"That's why you're a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor," said Pansy.

Paisley wasn't sure if that was meant to be a slight to Harry or not. "Not that he's a stupid person, he's a smart person who does stupid things," said Paisley.

Pansy just shrugged and began filing her nails.

* * *

Paisley sighed and went into the dorm. The only other girl there was Emily. Pansy, Ashlynn and Daphne were all in the common room.

Paisley pulled out her sketchbook and drew the dorm room, coloring it in with her new colored pencils when she was finished.

She missed Dana. It had only been a day, but (unless she was grounded) she usually saw Dana every day. It was made worse by the knowledge that she wouldn't see her at all again until Christmas, and couldn't write to her because it'd be weird if an owl delivered the letter. Paisley just sighed and closed her sketchbook, opting instead to pull out her guitar. She was trying to think of a name for it. Dana had a name for hers. It was called Sandy. Paisley had always wanted to name hers, too, but could never think of a good enough name.

"You don't mind if I play, do you?" she asked Emily.

"No, of course not. I like hearing you play music, it sounds pretty. Plus I've never heard Muggle music before. Not so bad," she answered. Paisley offered a smile and began to strum the notes to Stay by Rihanna. Emily listened with interest as she played.

"What song was that?" she asked.

"It's called Stay. It's by a Muggle singer named Rihanna, although it's originally played on the piano."

"It's a lovely song."

"I know, right? I've always loved music," admitted Paisley.

She wished Dana was there, playing along with her, giving her encouragements and trading sassy remarks. Paisley missed her big sister immensely. She also wished she still shared a room with her brother, but at least she was still going to see him every day.

At dinner, she discussed Muggle methods of hair styling and make-up with Daphne and Pansy, who were very curious about how Muggles did it. At first, they both seemed convinced witches did it better. Paisley didn't think that was entirely true, but wasn't going to start an argument over something so small.

After dinner, she began working on her Charms homework, like Ariadne had suggested. She, Theo and Ariadne sat together at a desk in the common room, Theo or Paisley occasionally asking the others for advice. Ashlynn flipped through a magazine she'd borrowed from Daphne.

"I'm thinking of straightening my hair tonight," she said.

Her hair fell to just above her ribs, and Paisley knew if she straightened it would be even longer.

"That'd probably be cute," replied Paisley.

Ashlynn shrugged, before tying her curls up in a messy bun near the top of her head.

"Hey, d'you guys wanna go see Draco and my brother 'duel' later?" she asked as she finished up her essay.

"Isn't that at midnight?" asked Ashlynn.

Paisley nodded.

Ashlynn thought it over.

"I'm not worried about being out past curfew," said the Greek girl after a moment, "I'm worried about getting back in."

"What d'you mean?" asked Theo.

"Well, if you were a clever teacher, and you were in charge of a large group of clever students, the vast majority of them sneaky teenagers on top of that, and you said 'Curfew is nine,' would you really think they'd listen on their own?"

Paisley wasn't sure where Ashlynn was going with this, but shook her head, because no, she wouldn't.

"Of course not. So you'd have to think of a way to know if they sneak out or not. What would you do?"

"I'd charm the door," said Theo after a few seconds.

"Exactly, and I'd bet the entrance is charmed. Either to seal us out or notify him when we leave."

"Hmm," said Paisley. "I'm going either way, but if it does just seal us out, maybe someone could stay behind to let us in from inside?"

Ashlynn groaned. "I want to go with you guys, though," she said.

"I'll stay, then. Neither of you have to, and I know none of Draco's crew would," offered Theo.

"Thanks, Theo. I didn't wanna stay behind," said Ashlynn.

"No problem. Puts me in less danger," he said with a grin.

So Paisley, Theo and Ashlynn waited in the common room for Malfoy and Crabbe. They came out at eleven thirty on the dot.

"What're you three doing up?" Malfoy asked them suspiciously.

"Coming with you, duh," said Ashlynn.

"No, Malfoy, we just enjoy sitting around in the common room at all hours of the night," sassed Paisley.

Malfoy scowled. "Your sass isn't appreciated, Potter."

"Funny, Harry says much the same thing," Paisley replied without skipping a beat.

Malfoy looked miffed at that. Ashlynn snickered.

"What about you, Theo?" he said, turning his attention to the shy black-haired boy.

"I'm going to let you back in. Ashlynn thinks the door might be charmed to seal us out after curfew."

"That's rather intelligent," said Malfoy.

"Why the tone of surprise?" asked Ashlynn.

"I didn't mean you were stupid, Castellanos," he huffed.

"Yeah, yeah," teased Ashlynn. "Are you ready to go?"

They nodded, and Ashlynn and Paisley followed Malfoy and Crabbe out of the common room.

They snuck, silent as snakes through the castle to the trophy room, where Harry and Ron were there, with an angry-looking Hermione Granger.

"Pai? What're you doing here?" asked Harry in surprise when he saw her.

"I didn't wanna miss this. Not that I think either of you really know any spells to duel with yet," she added. Malfoy scowled and Harry rolled his eyes.

Just as they were about to begin, there was a loud meow, and they heard Filch, the caretaker. He couldn't be very far.

Paisley felt the thrill of it, of the possibility of getting caught. They all scrambled and ran, and Paisley and Ashlynn ended up with Malfoy.

They all ran and ran, until they came to a door that wouldn't open, and they could hear Filch coming closer. Malfoy banged on the door a few times before Ashlynn sighed in disgust.

"Oh, honestly. Alohomora!"

The door flew open and they tumbled inside, slamming it shut behind them. They all gave a quiet sigh of relief before Draco froze.

"Look," he said simply. Ashlynn and Paisley turned around to a giant three-headed dog, very thankfully asleep. Paisley noticed it appeared to be standing on a trapdoor.

She wondered what it was guarding.

The three children stood still and stiff, simultaneously watching the dog and listening for signs of Filch. When it was deemed safe, the three of them left, sprinting for the Slytherin dorms. When they got to the stretch of wall that led to the common room, Draco tried the password. As predicted, it didn't work, and Paisley banged loudly on the wall. Within seconds, Theo opened it.

"Hey, you're back," he said.

"Yes, and Theo, you'll never believe what we saw," said Paisley.

"There was a giant three-headed dog," revealed Draco.

"That's what they've got hidden in the third floor corridor," added Ashlynn.

"It looked like it was guarding something," mused Paisley.

"Yeah, I saw the trapdoor too," agreed Ashlynn.

"A trapdoor? Where?" asked Draco.

"Underneath its foot," said Ashlynn impatiently.

"Well I was a little more concerned with its heads. Sorry."

"Hmm. I wonder what it could be guarding?" said Theo.

Paisley shrugged, before deciding she was currently too tired to think about it and going to bed. Luckily, the other girls were already all asleep when Paisley and Ashlynn entered.

She was woken by Emily in the morning. "C'mon, Paisley, or you'll be late."

Paisley literally rolled out of bed. She quickly showered, threw her long hair up into a bun, got dressed and left, Ashlynn and Emily by her side.

Their History of Magic teacher was literally a ghost, which kind of shocked Paisley. Not to mention he was duller than drying paint, and never noticed when one of the students raised their hand to ask a question. She didn't absorb a thing from his lecture, and resorted to flipping through the textbook for all the answers to the homework they'd been given.

After lunch, they had their first flying lesson. The broomstick just barely got to her hand, and it took a few attempts. She wasn't surprised. She'd never been athletic.

Then Neville hurt himself, so Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing. Draco picked up Neville's Remembrall, and started getting under Harry's skin about it. Then Draco took off on his broomstick, prompting Harry to go after him.

"What an idiot," said Hermione.

"Yeah, he acts like it, doesn't he?" agreed Paisley.

"HARRY POTTER!" came the voice of their Transfiguration teacher.

McGonagall was hurrying across the field, and Draco was sniggering behind Paisley.

McGonagall dragged Harry off by his ear, muttering angrily about how he could've broken his neck.

Paisley wanted to be angry at Draco, but Harry had brought it on himself. No one forced him to get on that broomstick and fly after the Remembrall. He'd chosen to do that.

She just hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble for it.

The rest of the first years waited a few minutes, but it was evident Madam Hooch would not be returning.

Ashlynn, Paisley and Theo headed to the lake. Malfoy, Blaise and Emily tagged along with them.

Paisley wanted to be angry at Draco for Harry getting in trouble, but it wasn't really his fault. Harry had chosen to get on that broomstick and fly after him, so it was just as much Harry's fault.

She sighed and layed on her back, staring up at the sky as Ashlynn beside her wrote away for her History of Magic essay.

There were clouds floating around, and one of them looked a little like a seahorse. She gave a little giggle.

"What? What are you looking at?" asked Draco.

"The clouds," she answered.

"What's so amusing about those?" asked Blaise, baffled.

"Haven't you ever found shapes in the clouds?" she asked.

All the purebloods shook their heads.

"Well, you just look up at the clouds and use your imagination to find shapes, like a fish or a balloon or something. Vague shapes, I mean."

Then she layed back down and continued to watch. A minute later, she felt a presence to her left side. Draco Malfoy had layed down, about four feet to her left, and was staring with furrowed brows at the sky. She laughed, watching as Emily and Blaise did the same.

"You're putting too much thought into it," she said as Ashlynn put away her parchment. "It's supposed to be relaxed."

The next day they had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Quirrell. Paisley sat in between Theo and Harry in the class, with Ashlynn on the other side of Theo.

Professor Quirrell seemed very shaky and anxious, and there were any number of rumours circulating about his turban. The most common one was that he had had a dangerous encounter with vampires that he'd never gotten over, and now wore a turban stuffed with garlic to ward them away.

Looking at this mouse of a man, Paisley believed it was possible.

But there was something off about him. Something that screamed he was being deceptive. She didn't know what it mean, though, and although she liked to know a profile on everyone she met, it was probably not that interesting anyway.

Meanwhile, she'd told Harry about the trapdoor thing. He, in turn, had told Ron and Hermione. Hermione now spent every spare moment in the library, although Paisley was certain they didn't have enough information to figure it out, anyway.

They had Astronomy at midnight, which was one of the exceptions to curfew.

Herbology turned out to be incredibly boring, although Professor Sprout was very nice and answered all of their questions with a kind smile.

Paisley spent that day drawing pictures of all of her classrooms, signing 'Pai F. L. Potter' at the bottom of each page.

The next day they had their first Potions class.

Snape immediately gave the twins a hard time. They were sitting side-by-side, with Ashlynn on Paisley's other side and Hermione on Harry's. Hermione and Paisley got along well, as they both agreed Harry should spend more time thinking about his marks and less time thinking about Quidditch, the Gryffindor team of which he had been recently recruited to.

"Well, well, well. Harry and Paisley Potter. Our new –celebrities."

Paisley raised one eyebrow as Harry gave the teacher a blank expression.

"I don't really consider myself a celebrity," said Paisley, "and I've certainly never been treated like one. If anything, Harry's had it even worse."

Snape looked surprised for a tenth of a second.

"Tell me then, Miss Potter, where would I look if I wanted to find a bezoar?"

"I have no idea."

"Mister Potter, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Not a clue, Professor."

"Tut, tut. Clearly fame isn't everything."

"I don't know what you mean by fame, Professor," said Paisley, getting protective of her brother, "as we've spent our whole lives with Muggles who certainly never treated us like humans, let alone celebrities. I also don't know what you're trying to prove. This is our first lesson in our entire lives. It's not exactly fair for you to expect either of us to know anything about it."

"Detention, Miss Potter," Snape snapped.

Paisley shrugged. "Then I suppose I've got detention."

Snape looked baffled at her, and simply returned to teaching.

For detention, he just had her and some Ravenclaw first year scrub out cauldrons for an hour. Paisley sighed. Everyone said Snape favored the Slytherins, but she supposed there was always an exception.

* * *

**Finally! This chapter was 4,554 words, not including the authors note here. Stay tuned for Chapter Five!**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	5. Chapter 5 and Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Said it in the first chapter. I don't owe Harry Potter, or Paisley, or Dana, they belong to wintergirlsmith.**

**Note: Before I begin, I would like to make a point. Well, two points, actually. First, I've noticed that I haven't been getting any reviews for the following stories: My Candy Love (Frozen), Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris, Sarah's Candy Love and Hypnosis (a one-shot). I'm actually pretty disappointed about that. I really want you guys to leave a positive review (or two) on those stories.**

**Second, I would like to make a point out to Random Guest #1, who called this story a bad word. I'm really upset about this. I really don't like it when people give negative reviews, it makes me sad. So, from now on, I would like only positive reviews. You can give constructive reviews, but, as long as it has a bit of positive in it.**

**Sorry for all of my rambling, I had to make a point there. So, without further ado, I present the fifth chapter of The Potter Twins!**

**Paisley: "Wow, finally!"**

**Me: "Pai, please!"**

**Harry: "Okay, enjoy the chapter."**

**Me: "Hey! That's my line!"**

**Paisley *laughs*: "Oh, sorry."**

**Harry: "I know you're not." *He is punched playfully by his sister.* "Owe, why'd you do that?"**

**Paisley: "You annoy me, so, that's why."**

**Me: "Just QUIET DOWN!"**

***The twins quiet down.***

**Me: "Thank You. On with the story!"**

* * *

The next couple months passed by without anything really interesting happening. They had homework almost every day, and Ashlynn, one of Paisley's best friends, usually had it done about an hour later. She and Hermione Granger were alike academically, although completely different people. Ashlynn was a little more reserved and refined, quietly brilliant, whereas if Hermione had an opinion you had better believe you were going to hear it. Not that that was a bad thing.

Then, towards the end of October, they got some new information. Paisley and Harry had gone down to Hagrid's hut, both leaving their friends because sometimes the Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along well, although some of them seemed to be trying for the twins' sake.

"Hagrid, so we came across something strange in the beginning of school," began Paisley conversationally.

"An' what would that be, Miss Paisley?" he asked. He was very fond of both of the twins.

"She found a three-headed dog, in the third floor corridor," Harry blurted out.

"What? What were yeh doin' there?!"

"I got lost, and thought it was just a locked door," covered Paisley. "Anyway, it was standing on a trapdoor. Would you know anything about what it's guarding?"

"No, absolutely not. What's down there is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?" the twins asked in unison.

"I should NOT have said that," said Hagrid, looking upset at himself.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" asked Harry.

"I'm not in a position to tell yeh."

Later, Paisley revealed what she'd found out to Ashlynn. They were both sitting in the dorm, Paisley on her bed and Ashlynn with her knees drawn up on the floor.

"Hmm. I wonder who that is? And I wonder why they need a three-headed dog to guard it . . ." the Greek girl mused.

"It's strange, isn't it?" murmured Paisley as she colored in a sketching of Hagrid's hut and the forest behind it.

"Definitely. I'm sure your brother's told Granger as well. I'm sure I'll find her in the library, and we can research it together."

"Are you both going to be able to do that without getting into a fight?" Paisley teased.

"She may be a Gryffindor, but at least she's intelligent," said Ashlynn. "Unlike some of her housemates."

"Cough cough, Ron Weasley, cough cough," said Paisley. Ashlynn gave a slight smile.

"Well you're not wrong," she replied.

* * *

"Hey, so what's the answer for number three on Flitwick's homework?"

"Left, then flourish," Ashlynn answered without skipping a beat.

Just as Paisley was scratching in the answer with her quill, Bentley dipped his paw in the inkpot, spilling it all over her bedsheets and him. He gave a loud meow and bolted to the other sde of the room, shaking his paw erratically.

"Aw, man," sighed Paisley.

"It's fine, we have magic, remember Pai?" said Ashlynn. "Scourgify!"

And her bed was clean again. "Thanks, Ash, you're the best," said Paisley as Emily walked into the room.

"Pai, why does Bentley have ink all over his foot?"

"Because he's an idiot," said Paisley, casting the Scourgify charm on her cat.

* * *

It was nearing eight thirty at night when Paisley decided she wanted to go to the lake.

"Pai, it's eight thirty. If we leave, we'll never make it back before curfew," said Emily.

"That's alright, ask Daphne to wait and let us in," said Ashlynn. Daphne agreed with a bored tone of voice as she flipped through her copy of Witch Weekly in the common room.

Theo was playing Wizard's Chess with Goyle, and was beating him by leaps and bounds.

"Hey, Theo, wanna come to the lake?" Paisley asked, slinging her guitar over her shoulder.

He checked the time. "It's already –"

"We've got it covered. Daph's gonna wait and let us in," interrupted Emily.

"Alright then," he shrugged.

They didn't have any trouble getting out, and luckily they didn't run into anyone.

The lake was dark and silent, and the sun had fallen a couple hours prior. Paisley could see each and every star shining like tiny candles in the sky.

Since she hadn't brought her songbook, Paisley sat cross-legged in front of the lake and played songs she knew from memory.

She played quietly, background noise to their discussion. Emily was telling them about some fourth year Hufflepuffs that had been caught snogging in a broom cupboard.

"That's absolutely tasteless, to do something like that in a cupboard," said Ashlynn in disdain.

"I suppose that's their business, though," said Theo, "and really, what d'you expect from a Hufflepuff?"

Paisley just squinted at the stars and kept strumming.

About two hours later, they decided they should probably head back to the common room. It was getting late.

Paisley slung her guitar back over her shoulders and crept inside behind Emily and in front of Ashlynn, with Theo in the back.

They heard the sound of heels clicking against the marble and they shot through the corridor, running as quietly as possible until the clicking got further and further away.

Paisley had to admit there was a certain thrill to rule breaking, there was a rush of adrenaline at almost being caught.

She was starting to like it quite a lot, although she'd never been one to follow all the rules. It'd never been this fun before, though.

* * *

Daphne had an annoyed expression when she opened the passageway for them.

"If you'd been any later I'd have gone to bed by now," she said.

"Sorry for making you wait up, Daph, we just needed a way back in, and we left Theo behind last time, it didn't seem fair to do it again," said Paisley.

"Oh, alright, just don't make a habit of it. I need to sleep just like everyone else."

Paisley was a little amused by her irritation, but knew better by now than to show it.

Over the next few weeks, Paisley could feel her excitement steadily growing. It was now late November, and it wouldn't be too long until Christmas.

If it weren't for Dana, Paisley was sure she and Harry would've just stayed at the castle for Christmas, but as it was, they both missed the Bohemian teenager.

Paisley had now snuck out of her dorms four times, not including the duel at the beginning of the year. She hadn't been caught once, but it had certainly come close.

Meanwhile, both Ashlynn and Hermione had been in the library at all hours, searching tirelessly for information on Nicolas Flamel. They had become friends because of it, although Ashlynn seemed a little reserved about it.

On the very last night of December, Pansy taught Paisley how to curl her hair the magical way, using a charm.

It was instantaneous, although she didn't really have control over it. They came out looking naturally curly, almost like Ashlynn's if her hair was red, and it didn't matter if Paisley would have rather had waves or princess-curls or spirals.

She had to admit, though, it did look very pretty. Then Daphne put it to the right side, and did the first two twists of a braid and leaving the rest free like a waterfall, charming it to stay in place for class the next day.

Those girls really did know everything there was to know about hair and make-up, and they were only eleven!

Speaking of which, Ashlynn's twelfth birthday fell on December 11th, and Paisley and Theo were planning a small celebration.

First, they snuck into the kitchens to ask the elves to make Ashlynn's favorite cake (red velvet with strawberry icing), and bring it up to the Slytherin dorms on the 11th. Then, they sent out owls to mail-order her some birthday presents. Then they told only their most trusted friends, ensuring the news wouldn't get to Ashlynn before her birthday. Blaise knew, and so did Emily, Pansy and Daphne. They were afraid Draco might accidentally let it slip, so all of them agreed to keep it from him, Crabbe and Goyle as well.

And by the fifth, everything was in order, ready to be set into motion. Almost all of the presents everyone had ordered had been delivered, and everyone was keeping it hush-hush pretty well. Well, they weren't Slytherins for nothing.

On the eleventh, Blaise didn't make it to the common-room celebration because he'd been given detention by McGonagall, but told them to give Ashlynn his present.

Ashlynn walked in, stunned, to a cry of 'Happy Birthday Ash!"

A smile almost split her face in half, and Paisley began cutting the cake.

Ashlynn received books, parchment, some perfumes from Daphne and Pansy, and a Muggle straightening iron from Paisley, all of which she was delighted to receive.

Everyone at Hogwarts seemed to be in the Christmas spirit. Someone even strung up a few lights around the Slytherin common room, and to everyone's surprise, Snape didn't remove them.

Christmas break began a week before Christmas, and Paisley had everything packed by seven in the morning on the day they left.

She met up with Harry as everyone was streaming out of Hogwarts for the train station, and discussed various things from their own houses.

"Gryffindor's fifty points ahead," Harry told her smugly.

"Not for long. You might have Hermione, but we have Ashlynn Castellanos and an HOH who favors us," she replied.

"It's not our fault McGonagall is more noble than Snape, and above favoritism."

"Noble or not, Slytherins take what we can get."

"I don't doubt it, Pai."

When they got on the train, they sat in a cabin with Hermione, Ashlynn and Theo. Ron didn't want to sit with them because there were three Slytherins there.

Well, they were better off without him, anyway.

Ashlynn and Hermione discussed some of the new books Ashlynn had got, and didn't speak much to the others for the whole ride. Theo, Harry and Paisley struck up a conversation about the differences between random Muggle and magical things, like music or literature or newspapers.

* * *

When they got to the train station, Paisley looked around at nine and three quarters. Of course, no one was there. They didn't expect the Dursleys to cross the threshold.

They said goodbye to their respective friends and housemates before crossing the barrier. They looked around a bit, not finding their aunt and uncle, before a presence appeared behind them.

"Boo!" said the voice of Dana Riley, and both of the twins jumped, spinning around.

"Dana? You're picking us up?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Sure am. You're staying with me for the holidays. I stopped by to talk to your aunt about your studies and how you were doing in school and the like, and she mentioned you two were coming home for Christmas. Then proceeded to drop not-so-subtle hints, and of course I offered to house you both. Mama Riley doesn't mind either, she's overjoyed to see you both. C'mon, I borrowed her car, and she wants me to pick up some ingredients for the cookies."

They gladly followed her, a bounce in their step.

"Hey, Harry, why've you got a pet owl?" asked Dana in confusion.

"They're all the rage in Scotland," covered Paisley, not giving her brother the opportunity to flounder and make their foster-sister suspicious.

Dana shrugged, and started the car.

Mrs. Riley wrapped both of the twins in a huge, Mama Riley-kind-of hug.

"Oh, it's lovely to see you both! You must tell me all about it! Are you both getting good marks? Studying? I hope you're not causing too much trouble! And are you both eating well enough? Good Lord knows you never did with those wretched Dursleys!"

"Yes, Mama Riley," Paisley said with a smile, "We're doing fine. I've only had one detention."

"And may I ask for what?" said Mama Riley, a stern hand on her hip.

"Sassing the teacher," answered Harry.

"You snitch!" said Paisley.

"Sassing the teacher, Paisley Potter?"

"Well he was a rude teacher!" Paisley defended herself. Mama Riley immediately demanded the story, and Paisley and Harry both told Dana and Mama Riley as many stories as they could that didn't have to mention anything magical.

Dana had that week off work, so they spent it making snowmen and having snowball fights, not even for a second glancing down the street at Number 4.

Dana got them each an iPod for Christmas.

"Dana, how'd you pay for this working at the grocery store?" asked Paisley in disbelief, holding the shiny iPod in a lime green case.

"Well, they were second-hand. Found them at the flea market, but I checked and they work perfectly," Dana explained.

"They're awesome," said Paisley, before Paisley, Dana, Harry and Mama Riley decided they should take some group pictures.

Paisley made it her wallpaper on the iPod, and began downloading music.

"Wait," Harry said later, when the both of them were on the couches late on Christmas night. Dana and Mama Riley had already gone to bed, after much celebration and cookie-eating. "Are these gonna work at Hogwarts? Fred and George told me something about how there's enchantments to block Muggle technology."

Paisley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, probably by some Ministry of Magic employee like fifty years ago when radios came out. I'm willing to bet iPods have not been accounted for."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, you're prob'ly right. Anyway, Happy Christmas, Pai."

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she said, before rolling onto her stomach and drifting into sleep.

Two days after they returned to Hogwarts, Paisley found herself at a Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

She wasn't sure who to cheer for, but she knew she wanted Slytherin to win the cup, if only to rub it in her brother's face.

She sat in between Theo and Emily. Theo's cheeks were flushed from the cold, and Emily's light brown hair was encrusted with snowflakes. Paisley had her Slytherin scarf wound in a heap around her neck, and her thick red hair tumbled around her shoulders and elbows as she leaned forward in the stand. Even so, she was breathing frost.

Harry was flying around on his broom, and Paisley had made sure he was bundled up in about a thousand layers before sending him to the Gryffindor side of the field. He looked like a little ball of gold and scarlet cotton, whizzing around on the Nimbus 2000 McGonagall had given him.

The Slytherins headed back to the castle in high spirits after the match, having won by forty points.

The whole team celebrated in the common room, having the house elves bring up some butterbeer (and things a little more mature, but the first and second years were kept carefully away from those by the sixth and seventh years.)

The celebrations weren't very raucous, but everyone was certainly excited. Now they had the advantage over the Gryffindors, and if they won the next match against Ravenclaw they'd be won step closer to the cup.

Paisley wasn't particularly interested in Quidditch, but she was feeling competitive with her brother, so she kept careful tabs on both the matches and the house points.

January came and left, and it was still extremely cold outside. Paisley loved the cold, to be honest. She'd dragged Theo and Ashlynn down to the lake multiple times, cold or not. The lake was frozen over, and it was wonderful to sit by it in the dead of night with her two best friends, strumming her guitar or listening to the iPod or drawing the stars or just talking.

Paisley had come to love Hogwarts very much.

When March rolled around, Hermione and Ashlynn had all but given up on finding out who Nicolas Flamel was.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone," suggested Ashlynn as she, Paisley, Hermione and Harry sat by the lake in the afternoon, wearing jackets but not scarves.

"I don't know," said Harry, "what if it's in danger? What if someone wants to steal whatever it is?"

"I'm sure the teachers are perfectly capable of protecting it," said Hermione.

Paisley shrugged. "I'm very interested to know what's so important that it's being guarded by a three-headed dog."

"Me too, but we might not get to find out," said Ashlynn.

Wait a minute," said Hermione after a second, "I've got it! Nicolas Flamel! I know where I've heard that name from! Harry, d'you still have Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card?"

He nodded. "Up in the dorms. . . "

"Well go get it!" she shrieked. He nodded and ran off, not even bothering to question it.

"What? Granger what d'you need the Chocolate Frog card for?" asked Ashlynn in confusion.

"It mentioned something about Nicolas Flamel, I'm sure of it," she said firmly.

Harry returned fifteen minutes later, record time considering how far he had to go. Panting, and very much out of breath, he handed Hermione the sweaty card.

". . . and partner of Nicolas Flamel, the inventor of the Philosopher's Stone! That's it! That's what it is! They're guarding the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait, so that's why someone broke into Gringotts," said Ashlynn, "someone's trying to steal it!"

"We've got to tell Dumbledore!" said Harry, getting back to his feet. The four of them took off across the grass.

They started at McGonagall's office, since they didn't know where to find Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore is away on important business," she said when they asked.

"This is important!" protested Harry.

"If it's that important, you may take it up with myself," she offered.

Ashlynn leaned forward confidentially. "It's the Philosopher's Stone. Someone's trying to steal it!"

McGonagall's eyes went wide. "I have no idea how you four came to know of such a thing, but I can assure you it is perfectly safe!"

Hermione sighed in frustration, right in unison with Ashlynn. The four of them left.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry, an hour later.

"We should speak to Hagrid," said Paisley, before taking off.

"Right now?" asked Hermione.

"No time like the present!" replied Paisley. She'd always been a spur-of-the-moment thinker.

They found Hagrid hatching a dragon's egg. Evening had fallen, and Hagrid was telling them to be very quiet.

"Norbert," said Hagrid to the baby dragon.

"'Norbert?'" asked Hermione.

"Well, he needs a name, doesn't he?"

"Hagrid, where exactly did you get a dragon's egg?" Paisley asked.

"Got him from a Greek chap, down at the pub. Won it in a game of cards, although he looked glad to be rid of it."

"What did he look like?" Ashlynn pressed.

"Well, I didn't see his face, it was covered by a hood."

"Don't suppose you heard his voice? Did he ask any strange questions?"

"Well, he asked abou' Fluffy, o' course. Asked if it wasn't too dangerous keeping a creature like that in a school. I told him o' course not. You jus' play him a bit o' music and he falls right asleep."

A light bulb went off above four first-year heads.

"I should NOT have said tha'," said Hagrid.

"Thanks for the information, Hagrid," said Hermione, and the four of them took off.

Only to be stopped by McGonagall on their way back into the castle.

"And what are you four doing out of bed?" she said in a stern voice.

It is worth mentioning here that Paisley had never been caught out past curfew before, but the one time she was with Gryffindors, she was caught.

"Uh, nothing Professor," said Harry. Smooooth.

"Whatever the case is, the four of you had best get straight to bed! And that'll be fifty points from each of you!"

They all groaned, before walking off.

The next morning was Sunday. Paisley and Ashlynn quickly explained what was going on to Theo, and that they were going to go break into the Philosopher's Stone.

"Can I come?" he asked.

Paisley nodded. "Just hurry, there isn't time to waste. It could be stolen any minute."

He hurried and pulled on his shoes and they took off. Harry and Hermione were already waiting for them. Paisley was surprised they hadn't brought that lackey Ron.

Hermione Alohomora'd the door, and they found Fluffy already asleep, a harp to the side.

"Well okay then," said Theo.

"We need to hurry," said Ashlynn.

They jumped down and landed in the arms of huge vines, that only bound tighter and tighter around them the more they struggled.

"Stay still!" Hermione commanded, and all of them did.

Then they came upon a giant chess game. They each took a place on the board, and with careful thought-out plans from Ashlynn and Theo, they won. Hermione and Theo, however, were not permitted by the board to go on, as their pieces had been taken down. Harry, Paisley and Ashlynn continued, coming to a riddle.

There were multiple potions of different shapes, sizes and colors, and a single note left on the table.

Ashlynn read it first.

"This is confusing," she murmured, scanning it multiple times before letting the twins read it.

"This is weird," said Paisley. She'd always found mind games fascinating, but she hadn't practiced them in a while, and this one puzzled her. She supposed that was the point, though, wasn't it?

Ashlynn snapped her fingers. "I've got it! You both drink from this one and go forward. It can't be much farther now, can it? I'll take this one, and go back and help the others get out. You can do this. What's the worst that can happen, really?"

She hugged them both before taking a long swig of a black potion and walking through the flames in the back. Paisley took a few sips of the one she'd handed them, and walked forwards through the flames, emerging in a room full of winged keys. Harry appeared behind her shortly after.

"We need the right one to get through that door," she informed her brother, pointing at the door on the opposite end of the hall.

There was a broomstick on the floor.

"I found it!" she said, "You see that one? It's wings are bent." She pointed at it.

He nodded, grabbing the broomstick and going after it.

After a minute, Harry managed to grab it, and held it tightly as he flew back down. He unlocked the door and they both crossed the threshold.

The room they emerged in was nearly bare, except for two things:

One was a large, ornate and claw-footed mirror in the center of the room. Standing near it was Professor Quirrell.

"Quirrell? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Paisley, meanwhile, took a few steps forward to examine the mirror.

In it she saw herself. It appeared to be nothing more than an ordinary mirror, and she couldn't understand the importance.

"I'm here for the stone, Potters. And I'll get it, as well."

Paisley tilted her head at the mirror. "I never would've expected you'd try to steal the stone, Quirrell," she remarked.

His stutter was gone.

"No one would suspect p-p-p-poor, s-s-stuttering P-professor Quirrell, would they?"

"No, I suppose not," she answered mildly, as if the weight of the situation hadn't hit her.

Harry was not in the least bit surprised. Paisley was always very come-what-may, go-with-the-flow. She could handle just about anything and stay calm, cool and collected.

"Well? What do you see in the mirror?" Quirrell demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Pai, that's the mirror of Erised," Harry informed her, "It's meant to show your heart's desire."

"How d'you know about it?" she asked with curiosity.

"I found it wandering one night. I saw me and you and our parents in it. Dumbledore found me, and explained it doesn't show the future, just what you wish was the present. He told me a truly happy person would look inside it and see themselves, exactly as they already are."

"Then I suppose I'm a truly happy person," she replied.

"It does not surprise me," he commented.

"Mister Potter, then," snapped Quirrell, "tell me what you see in it right now."

Harry looked at it, and his eyes widened marginally.

"Just my parents and Pai," he answered. Paisley knew it was a lie, just from the way he acted.

"He lies!" hissed a voice that was surely not Quirrell.

Quirrell seemed to mutter something, and then began slowly unwrapping his turban.

There was a face on the back of his head.

"I am Lord Voldemort," it hissed.

Harry was in utter shock. Paisley looked mildly surprised.

"I suppose you are," she answered.

"Join me, Potter children," it beckoned, "just imagine what you could have. I could bring you glory, fame, riches. I could even bring your parents back."

"I don't think meddling with death is a really good idea," said Paisley, "It actually raises a few questions. I mean, when we die, where do we go? If we go anywhere at all, you'd have to bring their spirits back, which is kind of cruel if they're in some eternal paradise. And if they don't go anywhere, then all you'd be doing is reanimating their corpses. It's not something I'd be keen on meddling in, if it's even possible."

Harry didn't say anything, and Voldemort looked miffed.

"Does this mean you refuse?" he asked in a hissy, frail voice.

"Well, I mean, you killed our parents," Harry pointed out.

"That is in the past, children. Think, I can help you bring vengeance upon those filthy Muggles who raised you. Quirrell tells me they treated you like animals."

"That's true, but revenge won't change the past," Paisley argued.

"So you deny my offer?"

"Uh, I don't know about Harry, but I don't think we can really be friends when you killed my parents. Thanks, but no thanks," said Paisley.

"We'll never join you!" shouted Harry.

"Kill them," Voldemort hissed.

Paisley's memory blanked after that.

She woke up in the hospital, with Harry in the hospital bed next to her. Cards and candy towered on their nightstands.

Dumbledore arrived a few minutes after the twins woke.

They asked what happened, and he explained what had been going on with Quirrell, and that the Philosopher's Stone was being destroyed.

"What happened between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret." He paused. "So, naturally, the whole school knows."

Paisley shrugged. She liked to keep her business private, but if they already knew there was nothing to be done.

The last few months of school were rather uneventful for the twins, and summer came sooner than either of them would've liked. Summer meant going back to the Dursleys, although they'd probably spend a lot of time at Dana's, now that that was an option.

They said goodbye to their friends, with promises to write, and Bentley followed at Paisley's heels as she and Harry walked up to where their aunt and uncle were waiting, looking irritated with them.

* * *

**That's chapter five! I think I should also add Chapter 6 as well, so, that's what I'll do.**

* * *

The Dursleys were especially horrible to the twins that summer. As soon as they got to the house, Vernon took both their wands and locked them in his study, followed by taking all of their spellbooks and equipment and locking those up as well.

It was a miserable time, but whenever Dana was off work the twins would slip over to Number 8, Privet Drive, to spend some time with Mama Riley and Dana.

Paisley borrowed Hedwig once or twice to send some letters to her friends, but she never got any back. Oddly enough, neither did Harry, and although it was a ridiculous concept, they were starting to think their friends had forgotten them.

Or maybe it had all been a dream. Maybe it was all a hallucination.

Paisley knew that wasn't true though. She sat on her bed in the first week of July, and she could vividly remember her first night. The feel of the soft old hat falling onto her head, the sound of it screaming 'SLYTHERIN'. Remembered the high-fives as she walked past the older Slytherins, and remembered Marcus Flint's speech in perfect detail. She remembered the first Quidditch game, and the feeling of disappointment when both Slytherin and Gryffindor lost the Quidditch Cup to Ravenclaw.

Hufflepuff had won the house cup, although Slytherin had ended the year with more points than Gryffindor. That was something, at least.

Paisley remembered Theo's vivid blushes whenever he was embarrassed, which was often, and she remembered Ariadne's thick black-framed plastic glasses, and the way Ember's hair looked when it was raining. She remembered Dumbledore's odd speeches, and McGonagall's stern scoldings. She remembered perfectly Snape's harsh, sulky demeanor, always looking for a flaw to point out. Paisley could practically feel the cold November air wrapping around her as she sat by the Black Lake an hour after curfew, strumming her guitar with her best friends by her side.

She wanted nothing so much as she wanted to go back.

Two weeks into July, things got much, much worse. Vernon was having over people from work, and apparently they were very wealthy and very important. He had the whole faily rehearse the event several times, during which Harry and Paisley would be up in their room, making no noise and pretending they didn't exist.

The doorbell rang. "They're here! Both of you, upstairs now!" said Vernon. They scrambled up the stairs, flopping onto their beds.

There was a racket coming from the wardrobe.

As Paisley stepped nearer to it, it got louder, and when she opened it out tumbled a small creature, completely hairless with elongated ears and two enormous blue eyes.

"What are you?" asked Harry in shock.

"I am Dobby, the House Elf," he introduced himself in a high-pitched voice. "At your service, Mister and Miss Potter."

"What are you doing in our wardrobe, though?" asked Paisley.

"Dobby did not mean to scare you, Miss Potter."

"Dobby, is there something we can help you with?" Paisley inquired.

"Harry and Paisley Potter must not return to Hogwarts!" he shrieked.

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"And why not?" asked Paisley.

"It's dangerous, terribly dangerous! There's something very bad going to happen at Hogwarts! Potters must please stay away!"

"Dobby, that's ridiculous, we're not quitting Hogwarts," Harry said firmly.

"Wait a minute," said Paisley, "would you happen to know anything about why we haven't been getting letters?"

"Oh, Dobby's been a bad Elf! Bad, bad, bad!" he said.

Harry's eyes widened, knowing the guests downstairs could likely hear this.

"Shush, hush hush hush, Dobby, you've done nothing wrong, but you've got to keep quiet," Harry said urgently.

"Will Potters go to Hogwarts?"

"Dobby, why did you hide our letters?"

"Dobby thought, if Potters thought their friends had abandoned them. . ."

"It doesn't make a difference, Dobby, we're going back," said Harry.

Dobby shrugged, and gave them a look as if to say 'Have it your way.'

Then, with a loud crack, he disappeared.

They heard the crack again, from downstairs this time, and both immediately climbed down the stairs, to see Dobby in the kitchen, making Aunt Petunia's treasured pudding float, ready to drop it and shatter it. The twins would obviously be blamed.

"No, Dobby, no!" said Paisley.

"Will Potters go back to Hogwarts?" the Elf whispered.

"Yes, Dobby," said Harry just as Paisley was going to lie and say "No, Dobby."

But it was too late, and Dobby let the pudding fall with a loud shatter.

The fallout was not surprising.

Vernon not only locked them in their room, but installed a cat-flap in the door, so they didn't even have to open the door to give them foor. Bentley didn't even go near the cat flap, staring at it in disdain.

Then after a day or two, he also decided to put bars on the windows, preventing them from sending letters to their friends. They didn't see Dobby again, and it seemed the House Elf had been satisfied that they would not be returning to Hogwarts.

They were miserable, until one night, when Fred and George appeared at their window in a flying Ford Anglia.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry, astounded.

"Rescuing you, obviously," said Fred (or was it George?).

They tied a rope to the bars and ripped the entire window off, and quickly told them to put their trunks in the back seat. They pushed them to the very edge, before one of the Weasley twins helped them in, one after the other, just as Vernon opened the door and started screaming and shouting at them.

They sped off into the night, and Paisley had never been so thrilled.

When they arrived at the Weasleys' home, affectionately nicknamed 'The Burrow,' Mrs. Weasley was waiting, a thunderous expression on her face.

"Are you two crazy? You could've died! You could've been seen!"

"Yeah, but Mum, they were treating Harry and Paisley like animals," protested Fred.

"They had bars on their windows, Mum!" added George.

"Oh, Harry, Paisley, lovely to see you dears. Breakfast will be ready soon," said Mrs. Weasley kindly, before rounding on Fred and George again.

Then the rest of the Weasleys came down. First was Mr. Weasley, who didn't seem upset at all that Fred and George had 'borrowed' the car. Then Ginny, the youngest Weasley child and the only girl. She seemed to have a crush on Harry, as she blushed furiously whenever he was in the room and never spoke to him. Then Ron, who shot Paisley a dirty look but tried to ignore her and just talk to Harry, which she didn't have a problem with. The only real reason he didn't like her was because she was in Slytherin, so at least it wasn't personal. Then Percy, who continuously talked about himself and the Ministry of Magic, and Paisley was ready to just punch him in the throat and be done with it.

That morning, their letters from Hogwarts came, much to everyone's delight.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "there's only one place we're gonna find all this. Diagon Alley. We'll use the Floo."

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "What's the Floo?"

They met their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ten minutes later at Flourish and Blotts, where they ran into Hermione as well.

His name was Gilderoy Lockhart, and while Paisley generally liked to give people the benefit of the doubt, he looked like a narcissistic idiot.

And he is, Paisley, just you wait and see.

As she craned her neck around to look for Ashlynn, Theo or Emily, she and Harry were snatched into the arms of Gilderoy Lockhart, who was shaking their hands while a Prophet photographer took their picture.

The whole thing caught Paisley by surprise, and she was kind of confused when Lockhart handed she and Harry each a stack of his books.

As they were walking out, they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Figures," he sneered, "famous Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

He was directing his words toward Harry more than Paisley, which didn't make much sense since they were both in the same situation.

"Oh, leave them alone," huffed Hermione. That was when Draco's father entered the conversation.

"Miss . . . Granger, is it?"

She nodded, a scowl on her face.

"Yes, I've heard all about you . . . and your parents." He flicked a gaze towards Hermione's Muggle parents, who were talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"What do parents have to do with anything?" Paisley wondered aloud, "I mean, they're Muggles. How would you even know them?"

Mr. Malfoy turned his gaze upon her.

"I suppose you're Miss Potter then?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Draco tells me you're a Slytherin as well."

"That'd be true, although I don't know why that matters so much to people."

"From what he's told me, you speak almost like a philosopher. I see that's true. You'll learn soon enough, Miss Potter, what her parents have to do with it."

Paisley might've imagined it, but she could've sworn she saw Mr. Malfoy slip something into Ginny's cauldron as they left.

The rest of the summer was a blur of swimming, makeshift-Quidditch games, and lots and lots of food, because Paisley and Harry were "Much too skinny. Do those Muggles even feed you?" according to Mrs. Weasley.

It was nice getting normal meals again.

Paisley was delighted to go back to Hogwarts. She met up with Ariadne, Theo and Ember on the train, parting with Harry, who would go sit with Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"See you at school, Pai," he said, before continuing down the train.

She sat in between Ashlynn and Theo, with Emily on the opposite side, and soon enough a first year appeared, asking to sit with them.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass," she introduced herself.

"Daphne's little sister?" asked Emily.

"I didn't know Daph had a sister," said Paisley.

"Yeah, she doesn't like me very much. She won't let me sit in her compartment."

"Well you're welcome to sit with us," said Ashlynn. They introduced themselves, trying to make Astoria feel as welcome as possible. All the first years seemed to be a little nervous. They had been the same way the previous year.

When the trolley lady came around with candy and snacks, Paisley saw that almost half of it was gone already.

"I'd bet my life Harry is responsible for this," she sighed, "he did the same thing last year."

The trolley lady nodded, confirming it. Paisley just sighed and bought a pack of mutli-flavour licorice wands, which were her favorite.

"You know," said Ashlynn as she cleaned off her black plastic-framed glasses, "I hear we're getting a new teacher this year."

"Yeah, that idiot Lockhart," answered Emily.

"No, not him. Well yeah, he's new too, but not him. We're getting a new History of Magic professor. Dumbledore decided Binns wasn't really teaching anyone much, so somehow they got rid of him."

"Who's the new professor, then?" asked Theo.

Ashlynn shrugged. "I dunno. My mum told me, and she didn't mention a name."

* * *

When they finally got to Hogwarts, Paisley watched the Sorting intently, clapping along mildly to the raucous applause whenever a new Slytherin was sorted. Astoria was Sorted into Slytherin, and her sister stopped giving her the cold shoulder after that, although she still seemed annoyed with her. Ginny Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. Paisley didn't really take much note of any of the others.

After that, Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

". . . and I'd like to announce the appointment of two new teachers. First, in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

There was a smattering of applause, but it was weak, although most of it came from the female population.

"And, in the position of History, Professor River Song."

The applause was stronger now, although nothing above normal.

River Song stood up and gave a smile and a wave to everyone, before sitting back down. She had wild blonde curls bright blue eyes and a look that said clearly 'I know something you don't know.' Professor Song looked to be somewhere in her late thirties and she had the look of someone who'd seen everything the world had to offer and loved every bit of it.

At the very least, she looked like a competent teacher.

"Wait, did he say 'History'?" asked Ashlynn. "Not History of Magic?"

"Maybe they're teaching Muggle history, too," suggested Paisley, "it's certainly a very interesting topic."

Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting near enough to hear them, huffed. "The last thing I want to learn about is what some stupid Muggle did a thousand years ago."

Paisley shrugged, not really wanting to talk to Pansy Parkinson, even if they did have the same initials.

* * *

**There we go! Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. Wow, 7,150 words, not including the author's note. That's a new record! *confetti falls***

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Said it in the first chapter. I don't owe Harry Potter, or Paisley, or Dana, they belong to wintergirlsmith. I also don't owe anything about Canada, got it on Wikipedia.**

**Note: Before I begin, I would like to make a point. First, I've noticed that I haven't been getting any reviews for the following stories: My Candy Love (Frozen), Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris, Sarah's Candy Love and Hypnosis (a one-shot). I'm actually pretty disappointed about that. I really want you guys to leave a positive review (or two) on those stories. ****Sorry for all of my rambling, I had to make a point there. So, without further ado, I present the fifth chapter of The Potter Twins!**

* * *

**Paisley: "Wow, finally!"**

**Me: "Pai, please!"**

**Harry: "Okay, enjoy the chapter."**

**Me: "Hey! That's my line!"**

**Paisley *laughs*: "Oh, sorry."**

**Harry: "I know you're not." *He is punched playfully by his sister.* "Owe, why'd you do that?"**

**Paisley: "You annoy me, so, that's why."**

**Me: "Just QUIET DOWN!"**

***The twins quiet down.***

**Me: "Thank You. On with the story!"**

* * *

**The next day...**

Classes were about to begin. Paisley and the other second-year Slytherins were headed to their first class of the day, History, with the new Professor, River Song. That class would be a double period. "Good morning, second year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. My name is River Song, and I'll be your Professor for the rest of the school term. Now, as you know, we won't be just learning about history in the Wizarding world, but, also, we would be learning History from The Muggle World," River Song began. Paisley looked and saw a twelve-year-old Ravenclaw girl beaming. She wore a pair of cute purple glasses, and wore a strange necklace. Paisley was going to talk to the girl later.

"Now, today, the topic will be on History in the Muggle World. The topic today is about Canada. Now, is there anyone here who is from Canada?" Professor River Song asked. Paisley looked at the twelve-year-old Ravenclaw girl who raised her hand. "What might your name be?" The girl smiled. "My name is Elizabeth Agosta, Professor." Then, Draco spoke up. "Hey, Agosta! What is that you are wearing?" Elizabeth stood up. She held up the thing that was around her neck. "It's my Miraculous Medal. I'm Catholic."

The pureblood students were confused. "What's a Catholic?" Elizabeth smiled. "Catholics are people who always read the Holy Bible, and pray the Holy Rosary. They also receive the Body and Blood of Jesus Christ, and some people say that he died on the cross to protect us from going into sin," Elizabeth replied.

Then, she sat down, and Draco sat down as well. "Ahem, now getting back into the lesson...

The history of Canada covers the period from the arrival of Paleo-Indians thousands of years ago to the present day. Canada has been inhabited for millennia by distinctive groups of Aboriginal peoples, with distinct trade networks, spiritual beliefs, and social hierarchies. Some of these civilizations had long faded by the time of the first European arrivals and have been discovered through archaeological investigations. Various treaties and laws have been enacted between European settlers and the Aboriginal populations.

Beginning in the late 15th century French and British expeditions explored, and later settled, along the Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America to Britain in 1763 after the Seven Years' War. In 1867, with the union of three British North American colonies through Confederation, Canada was formed as a federal dominion of four provinces. This began an accretion of provinces and territories and a process of increasing autonomy from the British Empire, which became official with the Statute of Westminster of 1931 and completed in the Canada Act of 1982, which severed the vestiges of legal dependence on the British parliament.

Over centuries, elements of Aboriginal, French, British and more recent immigrant customs have combined to form a Canadian culture. Canadian culture has also been strongly influenced by that of its linguistic, geographic and economic neighbour, the United States. Since the conclusion of the Second World War, Canadians have supported multilateralism abroad and socioeconomic development domestically. Canada currently consists of ten provinces and three territories and is governed as a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy with Queen Elizabeth II as its head of state.

According to the North American archeological and Aboriginal genetic evidence, North and South America were the last continents in the world to have human habitation. During the Wisconsin glaciation, 50,000 – 17,000 years ago, falling sea levels allowed people to move across the Bering land bridge (Beringia) that joined Siberia to northwest North America (Alaska). At that point, they were blocked by the Laurentide ice sheet that covered most of Canada, confining them to Alaska for thousands of years.

Around 16,000 years ago, the glaciers began melting, allowing people to move south and east into Canada. The exact dates and routes of the peopling of the Americas are the subject of an ongoing Queen Charlotte Islands, Old Crow Flats, and Bluefish Caves are some of the earliest archaeological sites of Paleo-Indians in Canada. Ice Age hunter-gatherers left lithic flake fluted stone tools and the remains of large butchered mammals.

The North American climate stabilized around 8000 BCE (10,000 years ago). Climatic conditions were similar to modern patterns; however, the receding glacial ice sheets still covered large portions of the land, creating lakes of meltwater. Most population groups during the Archaic periods were still highly mobile hunter-gatherers.

However, individual groups started to focus on resources available to them locally; thus with the passage of time, there is a pattern of increasing regional generalization (i.e.: Paleo-Arctic, Plano and Maritime Archaic traditions)." She paused as the students were writing down the information.

* * *

"The Woodland cultural period dates from about 2000 BCE to 1000 CE and includes the Ontario, Quebec, and Maritime regions. The introduction of pottery distinguishes the Woodland culture from the previous Archaic-stage inhabitants. The Laurentian-related people of Ontario manufactured the oldest pottery excavated to date in Canada.

The Hopewell tradition is an Aboriginal culture that flourished along American rivers from 300 BCE to 500 CE. At its greatest extent, the Hopewell Exchange System connected cultures and societies to the peoples on the Canadian shores of Lake Ontario. Canadian expression of the Hopewellian peoples encompasses the Point Peninsula, Saugeen, and Laurel complexes.

The eastern woodland areas of what became Canada were home to the Algonquian and Iroquoian peoples. The Algonquian language is believed to have originated in the western plateau of Idaho or the plains of Montana and moved eastward, eventually extending all the way from Hudson Bay to what is today Nova Scotia in the east and as far south as the Tidewater region of Virginia."

The topic that Professor River Song was talking about was interesting, even to the Pureblood students. Draco was going to write a letter to his parents after classes to tell them what he learned in History.

"Now, we are going to talk about 'The War of 1812," Professor Song began. She then went on to explain about the war and how many were killed in the war. Then, Porfessor Song went into the History of Canada from 1982-1992 and 1992 to the present. "In 1982, the Canada Act was passed by the British parliament and granted Royal Assent by Queen Elizabeth II on March 29, while the Constitution Act was passed by the Canadian parliament and granted Royal Assent by the Queen on April 17, thus patriating the Constitution of Canada. Previously, the constitution has existed only as an act passed of the British parliament, and was not even physically located in Canada, though it could not be altered without Canadian consent. At the same time, the Charter of Rights and Freedoms was added in place of the previous Bill of Rights. The patriation of the constitution was Trudeau's last major act as Prime Minister; he resigned in 1984."

Then, she gave a fact. "On October 27th, 2014, the election of a new mayor will be held to see who will become the new mayor of Toronto." Then, a Pureblood student raised his hand. "Who is the present mayor of Toronto?" Professor River Song smiled. "Ah, good question..." she paused, as she didn't know the name of the student. "Theodore Nott," the student responded. "Well, Mr. Nott, the current mayor of Toronto is Rob Ford." The bell rang. "The next time we meet, I will be telling you the legend of The Screaming Tunnel. If you want to know a little about the topic, you can ask Miss Agosta here. Class dismissed." The class jumped up and left.

* * *

"So, how was History?" Harry asked his sister, Paisley, who was sitting with him at the Slytherin table. Paisley explained everything. "Wow, that must be interesting. Just then, the Ravenclaw girl who Paisley saw in History of Magic walk to her. "Hi Paisley," the girl said, smiling. "Hey Elizabeth. This is my twin brother, Harry." Elizabeth smiled at Harry. "Nice to meet you Harry. I have a younger brother too, our age difference is two and a half years," Elizabeth said. Then, she heard one of her friends calling. "I've got to go. See you tomorrow in History, and remember, we will be learning about The Screaming Tunnel." She left.

Harry was confused about the Screaming Tunnel, so, Paisley told him that she would tell him the story tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Said it in the first chapter. I don't owe Harry Potter, or Paisley, or Dana, they belong to wintergirlsmith. I also don't owe anything about The Screaming Tunnel, got it on a website called Haunted Hamilton. **

**Note: Before I begin, I would like to make a point. First, I've noticed that I haven't been getting any reviews for the following stories: My Candy Love (Frozen), Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris, Sarah's Candy Love and Hypnosis (a one-shot). I'm actually pretty disappointed about that. I really want you guys to leave a positive review (or two) on those stories. ****Sorry for all of my rambling, I had to make a point there. So, without further ado, I present the sixth chapter of The Potter Twins!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Draco received a letter back from his parents.

_"Dear Draco,_

_You're learning about Wizarding History and Muggle History? We think that is interesting. Also, about the Legend of The Screaming Tunnel? Can you find out more information on it? We would greatly appreciate if you do. Ask that Muggle Ravenclaw Second Year, the girl you told us about. She would be able to tell you a bit about The Screaming Tunnel._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Parents."_

Draco looked up from his letter. "Wow, my parents want to know more on Muggle History! That's amazing!" Paisley smiled at Draco. Then, she saw Elizabeth, and waved her over. Elizabeth smiled and sat down. All of the Slytherins liked Elizabeth, as she told them lots of interesting things about the Muggle world. "My parents want to know more on the Screaming Tunnel," Draco whispered to her. Elizabeth nodded, and took out a piece of parchment and a peacock quill. Most of the Slytherins looked at her. "What? Peacocks are my favorite animal," she said. She then dipped the quill into violet ink, and wrote down the story. Draco peered over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

_The legend of this old train tunnel has been a right-of-passage for Niagara youth for over a century. Those who brave the dark tunnel at night and hold up one lit wooden match will instantly become immortal among their friends._

_This is an imposing dark structure, and at night it transforms into a black portal that would create anxiety on any who disappear into the darkness, but why such fear, and why a wooden match? _

_The Legend of the Screaming Tunnel _

_There used to be a few houses located on the opposite side of the tunnel, a small village now lost to time, and in one house lived a distraught couple and their daughter. _

_The couple was distraught because of a terrible divorce. The wife finding the strength to leave her abusive drunk of a husband and on this night she would finally tell him the daughter was leaving with her. _

_This sent the husband into a rage. It was his daughter, not from the view of a loving father, but more of a possession to reflect his perceived goodness. If he couldn't have the little girl, then there would be no way the wife would either. _

_He would pry the daughter from his wife's arms, knocking the scared woman down hard. The little girl ran from the house to hide in the tunnel. Crouched down in the darkness she would hear her father's footsteps approach, until just the sound of his breathing was beside her in the pitch black, and another sound the little girl didn't recognize until the cold liquid was spilled on her, and finally the strike of a match lit a face clenched in anger. _

_The little girl would be burned alive inside the tunnel, screaming the life out of her, and it's those screams that remain a reminder of such violence. _

_And they say if you walk to the middle of The Screaming Tunnel at night and light a wooden match; the spirit of this little girl will be frightened to the point of reaching out beyond death, screaming, and causing a gust of wind to blow through and extinguish the match._

"Whoa," Draco whispered. "Here, you can send this to your parents," Elizabeth said, smiling. She stood up and went back to the Ravenclaw table. Draco wrote a quick letter to his parents, and placed the note and the story in an envelope, and went to the Owlery, calling down his owl, and feeding it, before tying the letter to the owl's leg. The owl then flew off.

* * *

It was time for History, and Professor River Song told the story about the Screaming Tunnel.

"The legend of this old train tunnel has been a right-of-passage for Niagara youth for over a century. Those who brave the dark tunnel at night and hold up one lit wooden match will instantly become immortal among their friends.

This is an imposing dark structure, and at night it transforms into a black portal that would create anxiety on any who disappear into the darkness, but why such fear, and why a wooden match?

The Legend of the Screaming Tunnel

There used to be a few houses located on the opposite side of the tunnel, a small village now lost to time, and in one house lived a distraught couple and their daughter.

The couple was distraught because of a terrible divorce. The wife finding the strength to leave her abusive drunk of a husband and on this night she would finally tell him the daughter was leaving with her.

This sent the husband into a rage. It was his daughter, not from the view of a loving father, but more of a possession to reflect his perceived goodness. If he couldn't have the little girl, then there would be no way the wife would either.

He would pry the daughter from his wife's arms, knocking the scared woman down hard. The little girl ran from the house to hide in the tunnel. Crouched down in the darkness she would hear her father's footsteps approach, until just the sound of his breathing was beside her in the pitch black, and another sound the little girl didn't recognize until the cold liquid was spilled on her, and finally the strike of a match lit a face clenched in anger.

The little girl would be burned alive inside the tunnel, screaming the life out of her, and it's those screams that remain a reminder of such violence.

And they say if you walk to the middle of The Screaming Tunnel at night and light a wooden match; the spirit of this little girl will be frightened to the point of reaching out beyond death, screaming, and causing a gust of wind to blow through and extinguish the match," Professor River Song said. "Whoa," Theo whispered. Blaise was even interested in the lesson as well, it's a first, Paisley thought to herself.

The bell rang. "In the next lesson, I shall tell the story of Screaming Jenny. Class dismissed," Professor River Song said. The class got up and left for lunch.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, their professor, Gilderoy Lockhart was talking about the books he wrote, as The Ravenclaws and Slytherins had the class together. He was so annoying!

* * *

**Yes, and that's the chapter! Hoped that you liked it, after an absence...**


	8. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	9. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
